Resident Evil
by Chocobo2606
Summary: Voici ma première Fanfiction, basée sur Resident Evil. Il s'agit de l'histoire du premier épisode tourné à ma manière. J'aimerais avoir des avis s'il vous plaît, j'accepte tout.
1. Prologue

Dans le Mid-West des Etats-Unis se situe une ville paisible, Raccoon City. Peuplée d'environ 100 000 habitants, elle est à la frontière d'une chaîne de montagnes très boisée nommée Arklay. Son économie repose principalement sur la société pharmaceutique Umbrella. Cette multinationale a implantée un laboratoire en ville, et emploie la majeure partie des habitants de diverses manières. La surveillance et l'entretien des locaux, ou encore la fabrication et la vente des produits. La population dispose de tout le nécessaire à son bien-être: des écoles, des magasins, un commissariat de police, une caserne de pompier et un hôpital. Le cinéma, le théâtre et même un zoo apporte un côté culturel et en guise de loisirs, les citoyens ont la patinoire, la piscine et les sentiers touristiques menant aux forêts d'Arklay. En 1992, la police de Raccoon a inaugurée le département du S.T.A.R.S au sein de ses effectifs. Signifiant "Special tactics And Rescue Service", les membres qui constituent cette unité sont formés pour les opérations à grandes envergures, telles que les prises d'otages ou bien le déminage. Ceci a donné à Raccoon city une grande renommée, car seule New York disposait de cette section auparavant. Tout allait donc pour le mieux pour une personne vivant ici. Mais en juin 1998, la Une de la presse locale est particulière. Tout commence lorsque les disparitions de plusieurs randonneurs partit sur les chemins menant aux montagnes d'Arklay sont signalées.

La disparition de ces personnes a en premier lieu suscité la curiosité avant d'engendrer la peur, quand des journalistes ont disparus à leur tour, alors qu'ils s'étaient aventurés dans la forêt avoisinante. Ils devaient réaliser un reportage sur la situation. Le RPD (Raccoon Police Department) a effectué des recherches durant plusieurs semaines, dans le but de les retrouver ainsi que les autres personnes disparues. En premier lieu, la présence d'un ours ou d'un loup à été évoquée, mais le témoignage d'un photographe met fin à ces suppositions. L'homme explique être parti prendre quelques clichés dans les montagnes, et a aperçu une créature ressemblant à un chien. Cependant, il précise que l'apparence de la bête lui a suffit à abandonner son matériel sur place et rentrer le plus rapidement possible. La méfiance des officiers prenait une grande ampleur. Les recherches se poursuivaient, les inspections forestières s'enchaînant les unes après les autres sans résultats. Pas la moindre trace, c'est comme si les victimes s'étaient envolées. Le 21 juillet, le corps d'une des personnes disparues fût découvert dans la rivière qui longe la ville. Il s'agit d'une randonneuse. Son corps est mutilé à plusieurs endroits du corps et cela semble être des morsures et des griffures. Suite à cette effroyable découverte, la police démarre une nouvelle inspection dès le lendemain en remontant le lit de la rivière. Plusieurs cadavres sont retrouvés et présentent les mêmes blessures que la jeune femme retrouvée la veille. Les corps sont rapatriés au commissariat immédiatement afin qu'une autopsie soit réalisée. Le RPD verrouille l'accès aux montagnes et l'affaire est attribuée au S.T.A.R.S.


	2. Chapitre 1

Le S.T.A.R.S actuel de Raccoon city comporte deux équipes: ALPHA et BRAVO. La première est consituée de Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, Joseph Frost, Barry Burton et Albert Wesker ainsi que Brad Vickers, tandis que les membres de la seconde sont Richard Aiken, Edward Dewey, Enrico Marini, Forest Speyer, Kenneth Sullivan, Rebecca Chambers et enfin Kevin Dooley. Le 23 juillet, l'équipe BRAVO a décidée de partir en reconnaissance plus loin dans la forêt. Cette mission fut décidée en hâte car les corps avaient alarmés les forces de l'ordre. La voie des airs semblant la mieux appropriée, la mission consistait donc à survoler en hélicoptère une zone prédéfinie dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose. Chacun des membres de l'équipe s'étaient préparés au cas où un quelconque problème ne surviendrait. Des armes à feu et leurs munitions ainsi que des trousses de secours étaient les bienvenues, sans oublier les radios afin de garder contact entre les membres. Une fois les préparatifs terminés, l'opération pouvait enfin débuter. Il était 19h environ, Jill Valentine regardait l'appareil s'élever peu à peu puis s'en aller vers les montagnes, assise sur un siège au premier étage du commissariat. Le ciel était gris et parsemé de nuages.

La demoiselle avait des cheveux châtains foncés et lui arrivaient au niveau de la nuque. Elle était plutôt grande de taille, et sa maturité constituait son principal atout. Agée de 24 ans, elle fût d'abord employée par l'US Delta Force, et parvint à intégrer l'unité S.T.A.R.S au début de l'année dès qu'une place fut libérée. Elle décida d'aller rejoindre Chris, qui devait sûrement fumer une cigarette devant l'établissement comme à son habitude. Elle entreprit alors le chemin vers l'extérieur. Elle descendit au rez-de-chaussée, traversa quelques couloirs puis arriva dans le bureau de réception. A peine eût-elle franchi la porte qu'elle aperçut celui qu'elle cherchait. Il était en face d'une machine à café et semblait attendre sa boisson. Chris est un jeune homme de 25 ans aux cheveux court brun. Ancien membre de l'armée de l'air, il fut recruté chez les S.T.A.R.S grâce à Barry. Grand et musclé, il ne laisse pas Jill indifférente. S'approchant de lui, elle s'écria avec un ton taquin:

Jill: Tu m'en offre un ?

Chris: Oh Jill, salut ! Tu vas bien ?

Jill: J'ai un petit coup de barre mais ça va plutôt bien, et toi ?

Chris: Oui bien. Alors l'équipe BRAVO est partie ça y est ?

Jill: Oui, il n'y a pas longtemps. A peine cinq minutes.

Chris: J'espère qu'ils vont trouver quelque chose parce que ça a assez duré toutes ces conneries.

Jill: Tu as vu les photos des victimes qui ont étés retrouvées ?

Chris: J'ai consulté le dossier ouais. Je suis resté bouche bée.

Jill: Plus j'y pense, plus ça me fous les jetons cette histoire.

Chris: Tu verras, on va dénicher le ou les coupables. Si ce sont des animaux alors on prendra les mesures qu'il faut.

Jill: On verra bien ce que l'équipe va nous ramener.

Chris: Oui. Bon sinon, tu faisais quoi de beau ?

Jill: Je te cherchais figure toi.

Chris: Pourquoi, tu as quelque chose à me dire ?

Jill: Non pas spécialement, c'était comme ça je te cherchais c'est tout.

Chris: Il fait pas super beau dehors aujourd'hui, il va faire nuit tôt je pense.

Jill: Ouais on dirait bien.

Chris: Attends je prends mon café. Doucement bien sûr, c'est toujours brûlant avec ces trucs là...

Chris prit son gobelet par le rebord à l'aide de son pouce et de son index en expirant. Jill se mit à rire.

Jill: C'est fait pour limiter la consommation des dépendants au café comme toi !

Chris: Je vais finir par le croire ! C'est impressionnant comment tu peux te brûler les pattes là-dessus !

Jill: Laisse moi deviner, je parie que c'est un café court ultra-sucré ?

Chris: Tu me connais si bien ! Tu m'espionnes c'est ça ?

Jill: Ça dépend si tu considères qu'avoir fait mille et une pause café avec toi relève de l'espionnage.

Chris: Ah non je vois plutôt ça comme un rituel. Avant que tu arrives je m'apprêtais à rejoindre Barry dans la salle du S.T.A.R.S, tu viens ?

Jill: J'ai rien à faire donc ouais. Mais faut pas que ça te dérange quoi.

Chris: Nan bah nan, autrement je te proposerais pas. Mais bon je devais le rejoindre donc voilà.

Jill: Ouais bah dans ce cas ouais. On y va.

Tout en continuant leur discussion, les deux agents se rendirent à la salle qui leur était réservée, le bureau de l'unité. Chris continuait de boire son café en parcourant les couloirs et autres allées du bâtiment. De temps à autres, lui et Jill disaient bonjour à des officiers avec qui ils entretenaient de bon rapport ou se contentaient de faire un signe de la main. Ils arrivaient enfin devant la salle du S.T.A.R.S, une double porte bleue avec une inscription sur le côté droit où l'on pouvait lire "Salle du S.T.A.R.S. L'accès est réservé aux membres." Cette salle contenait le bureau de chacun des membres avec leurs affaires personnelles. Les documents et dossiers relatifs au S.T.A.R.S étaient rangés dans des bibliothèques. Plusieurs étagères mettaient en évidence les divers trophées remportés, comme la coupe du meilleur tireur d'élite qui était décernée à Chris. Un grand comptoir muni d'un moniteur radio complexe et visiblement dernier cri était situé à l'extrême droite de la pièce. Une armoire metallique renfermait l'équipement, les armes et les munitions. Ils rentrèrent dans la salle et virent un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, barbe grisâtre et cheveux coiffés vers l'arrière. Il s'agissait de Barry.

Né en 1960, Barry a travaillé pour le SWAT avant d'être promu chez les S.T.A.R.S en septembre 1996. Il est marié et père de deux filles nommées Moira et Polly. Lui et Chris se sont liés d'amitié lors d'une démonstration de vol de l'armée, et n'ont fait que se rapprocher au fil du temps. Quand il apprit que Chris fût renvoyé pour mauvaise conduite, il décida de le prendre sous son aile et lui offrit une seconde chance, en lui faisant rejoindre l'unité en fin d'année 1996. Touché par son geste, Chris considère désormais Barry comme son mentor, et se remit par la même occasion dans le droit chemin. Barry a toujours fait preuve d'une grande maturité, et cela en fait un membre très apprécié par les autres.

Il était en contact avec l'équipe BRAVO. Un bip retenti puis une voix se fit entendre: "Nous poursuivons les recherches dans la zone, rien à signaler. Terminé". Un second bip conclut le dialogue. Barry soupira, se leva du fauteuil sur lequel il s'était assis puis se dirigea vers Jill et Chris. Il les regardait d'un air inquiet.

Barry: Ils ont étés victimes d'un problème de moteur et se sont posés d'urgence. Enrico m'a fait un rapport, personne n'est blessé mais l'hélicoptère a besoin de réparations. Kevin se charge de faire les principales pendant que le reste de l'équipe fouille la zone.

Chris: Oh merde ! De quand date la dernière révision ?

Barry: Alors là bonne question, mais pas d'hier apparemment.

Jill: L'important est qu'ils aillent bien non ?

Chris: Oui bien sûr, mais tu vois la sécurité...

Barry: Tu parles d'une fiabilité.

Chris: Bah d'un côté, si personne n'a demandé au service technique de faire une vérification faut pas s'étonner s'il y a une mauvaise surprise.

Barry: Je pensais que ce genre de chose se faisait systematiquement à telle ou telle période mais a priori non.

Jill: C'est sur demande, mais c'est vrai qu'une procédure devrait être mise en place de façon a ce que effectivement, ce soit fait régulièrement.

Chris: Je pensais que le RPD prenait plus de précaution.

Barry: Je vous laisse, j'ai un coup de fil à passer.

Chris: Bon bah dans ce cas, moi j'en profite pour fumer ma petite clope.

Jill: A plus tard alors. Je vais dans la salle des archives pour reconsulter le dossier du médecin légiste concernant l'autopsie de la première femme retrouvée. Vous savez où me trouver si vous avez besoin.

Après avoir arpentée les couloirs du commissariat, Jill arriva dans la salle des archives afin de consulter une nouvelle fois le fameux dossier de la victime. Elle fût surnommée "l'inconnue de l'Arklay", car personne n'était venu se présenter comme étant un membre de la famille ou bien un proche. Il était donc impossible de mettre un nom sur son visage. Les officiers qui s'étaient occupés de l'affaire avait conclut qu'elle devait sûrement être une touriste. Jill parcourait les pages du document, et restait stupéfaite malgrés une précédente lecture. Elle arriva à une page qui semblait être un compte rendu, inexistant lors de sa première consultation :

"_Après avoir examiné de manière minutieuse la victime, j'en conclus qu'il s'agit d'un animal. A moins que des criminels n'aient eût recours à un instrument imitant des morsures, afin de ne pas être démasqués, ma supposition est fondée. Le ou les specimen(s) ayant attaqué a(ont) fait preuve d'une férocité sans pareil. La chair de la jambe droite a été sectionnée par des crocs à plusieurs reprises, avant d'être arrachée d'une seule fois au mollet. Sa poitrine fût lacérée par ce qui semble être des griffes. Mais ce qui m'étonne le plus, c'est l'acharnement qu'il y a eu au niveau de sa carotide. La peau a complètement disparue, et les tissus restant sont complètement déchiquetés. Je pense qu'elle a été mordue et que la bête a secoué sa machoire avec une extrême violence. Il est clair que c'est la raison du décès, et qu'elle était morte depuis déjà plusieurs jours avant d'être retrouvée dans la rivière. La pauvre s'est débattue, c'est une évidence. Cependant, ses efforts pour survivre n'ont pas étés suffisant. Quoi qu'il en soit, il faut tout faire pour arrêter ça_."

Une enveloppe en papier marron était glissée entre les deux pages suivantes. Elle contenait les photographies de l'autopsie. Jill décida de les regarder à nouveau. Les yeux rivés sur les clichés, elle fit une triste moue. Elle se demandait ce que pouvait bien penser la famille de la pauvre femme, qui ne connaissait sûrement pas son sort. Elle s'imaginait la réaction d'une mère apprenant la mort de sa fille. Une fille qui avait simplement voulu profiter du paysage avant de certainement repartir de Raccoon City. Se retrouver au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment a coûté la vie à cette jeune femme qui pouvait encore tout faire. Jill remettait maintenant toutes les photos à leur place en gardant sa triste mine. Chris était assis sur un muret en face du bâtiment, devant la porte d'entrée. Il finissait de fumer tout en repensant lui aussi à cette affaire. Les suppositions se multipliaient dans sa tête. Lorsque sa cigarette fût complètement consumée, il jeta un oeil vers le ciel en jetant son mégot au loin. La nuit commencait déjà à tomber. Après s'être relevé, il s'avança de quelques pas vers la grille qui délimitait l'enceinte du commissariat. Il entenda un claquement de porte. Lorsqu'il se retourna, Jill se tenait devant lui.

Chris: T'en fais une tête.

Jill: Hum... J'ai regardé encore une fois les photos. Ça me fait de la peine en réalité. Sa famille doit se demander pourquoi elle ne leur réponds plus au téléphone, pourquoi elle ne donne aucune nouvelles, tellement de choses...

Chris: Mouais. Si seulement on savait son nom, ils sauraient.

Jill: Il va faire nuit, j'espère que BRAVO ne va plus trop tarder à rentrer.

Chris: Ouais. D'ailleurs en parlant de plus trop tarder, t'as presque fini ton service toi aujourd'hui nan ?

Jill regarda sa montre et fut suprise de voir qu'il était presque 20h, son temps de travail se terminant à la même heure.

Jill: Ah oui ! Bon bah, dans ce cas je remonte dans la salle du S.T.A.R.S pour prendre mes clés de voiture dans mon casier alors.

Chris: Bon d'accord je t'accompagne.

Les deux partenaires rentrèrent dans le hall principal, la première pièce après avoir franchi les portes d'entrée. Elle était vaste car le bâtiment était un musée avant d'être réhabilité en commissariat. Au centre se trouvait une magnifique statue de pierre représentant une femme portant une vasque. Deux allées situées de chaque côtés de l'oeuvre d'art conduisaient au fond de la salle, où se trouvait un grand comptoir disposé en carré. Le plafond était vitré et donnait donc sur l'obscurité de la nuit tombante. Une première porte sur le flanc gauche avant de franchir la statue, permettait d'accéder au bureau de réception. C'est là que Jill et Chris se dirigaient, car ce même bureau conduit à l'étage où se situe la salle du S.T.A.R.S.

Au moment où Chris prit en main la poignée de porte, une voix l'appella. C'était Marvin Branagh, un officier du RPD en bon terme avec lui. C'était un homme de couleur, trentenaire. Sa tenue lui allait à ravir avec ses cheveux presque rasés et sa barbe de plusieurs jours. Il était assis devant son ordinateur sur le comptoir, et invitait Chris à le rejoindre en faisant des signes de la main. Il ouvrit tout de même gentiment la porte à Jill et hocha la tête comme pour lui dire qu'ils ne se reverront que demain. Jill lui sourit puis poursuivait sa route. Après avoir rejoint Marvin, Chris s'exclama:

Chris: Alors, que puis-je faire pour toi ?

Marvin: J'ai un problème avec l'ordi, j'ai bloqué ça là.

Chris: Fait voir. Alors attends...

Marvin: Je sais pas ce que j'ai foutu.

Chris: Nan mais t'inquiètes pas c'est rien. J'ai juste ça à faire et... voilà c'est bon.

Marvin: Merci heureusement que t'es là. Tu peux en profiter pour me faire un autre truc ?

Chris: Oui.

Marvin: On a reçu une nouvelle imprimante mais j'arrive pas à l'installer, quand je mets le disque apparemment ça...

Marvin n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la radio de Chris se mit en marche, et le fit sursauter par la même occasion.

"Ici Wesker, réunion dans la salle du S.T.A.R.S immédiatement, terminé."

Marvin: Le devoir t'appelle on dirait.

Chris: Ouais je dois me grouiller je verrais ça demain. Ou alors demande à Amy. Salut Marvin.

Il devait faire vite. Son chef, Albert Wesker, était très autoritaire. Pour lui, le temps était en quelque sorte compté. Comme si l'attente de son supérieur était une bombe à retardement qui allait exploser si il ne se dépêchait pas. Il se précipita et franchissait les salles les unes après les autres en marchant très vite. Il grimpait les escaliers en hâte puis arriva dans le dernier couloir. La porte de la salle était visible. Une fois dedans, Jill et Barry étaient présents. Assit à leur bureau, ils fixaient Chris. Wesker était debout devant le sien. Chris comprit le message et fit comme ses compères. Wesker soupira et s'écria:

Wesker: Il y a eu un incident.


	3. Chapitre 2

Après sa déclaration, Wesker s'asseya à son tour sur la chaise de son bureau. Accoudée sur le sien, Jill était inquiète. Qu'est-ce que l'annonce d'Albert pouvait bien vouloir dire ? Croisant les bras et les jambes, elle souhaitait avoir des explications.

_Jill_: Comment ça un incident ?

_Albert_: Je vais tout vous expliquer quand Joseph et Brad seront là.

_Jill:_ Quand vont-ils arriver ?

_Albert: _Joseph avait prit sa journée aujourd'hui, il lui faut le temps de venir ici. Quant à Brad, il devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

Jill soupira discrètement puis baissa les yeux. Chris et Barry s'échangèrent un coup d'oeil soucieux en rapport avec ce fameux incident. Pour se relaxer un peu, Chris se mit à manipuler un crayon. La pièce était silencieuse, à tel point que l'on pouvait entendre la trotteuse de l'horloge murale. Dépourvue de fenêtres, la salle du S.T.A.R.S est en permanence éclairée par des lampes situées au plafond. Cela donnait donc l'impression constante d'être la nuit, bien qu'à ce moment ce fût bel et bien le cas. La porte s'ouvrit, brisant enfin le silence. C'était Brad. Lorsqu'il vit que tous étaient à leur bureau, il ne posa aucune question et fit de même. S'asseyant lourdement sur sa chaise, il s'exclama:

_Brad:_ Bah alors, pourquoi vous faites cette tête là ?

_Chris:_ Y'a eu un pépin. On en sait pas plus pour l'instant.

_Brad:_ Un pépin ? Comment ça ? Avec BRAVO ?

_Chris_: On sait pas Brad. On attends Joseph.

De son côté, Joseph était en voiture en direction du commissariat. Ecoutant la radio en sourdine, il se demandait bien quelle est l'importance de cette réunion, capable d'interrompre sa journée de repos. N'ayant pas de femme dans sa vie, cette dernière tournait autour de son travail et de ses amis. Il était en pleine soirée avec eux chez lui quand il reçut l'appel de Wesker, à se gaver de pizza et de soda en parlant de tout et de n'importe quoi. Franchissant un dernier carrefour, c'est avec une cannette à la main qu'il se gara sur le parking du RPD. La laissant vide sur le siège passager avant, il sortit du véhicule et claqua la porte. Les S.T.A.R.S attendait toujours leur collègue, et cette attente se faisait longue. Wesker regarda sa montre, ce qui était mauvais signe. Des sourcils froncés se dessinaient sur son visage, laissant supposer un regard agacé derrière les lunettes de soleil qu'il portait. Cette réaction engendra une vague de stress parmis les membres présent. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent avant que Joseph ne fasse son entrée. Jill laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

_Joseph:_ Bonjour patron ! Je suis vraiment désolé pour le temps que j'ai mis, mais je pensais vraiment pas que je serais appelé.

_Albert:_ Assieds-toi, c'est urgent.

Joseph s'executa. Tous les S.T.A.R.S regardaient Wesker avec attention. Albert se mit debout, les mains posées sur son bureau. Il prit une profonde inspiration et declara:

_Albert:_ Puisque Joseph a mit un bon quart d'heure à venir ici, voilà maintenant une vingtaine de minutes que nous avons perdu contact avec l'équipe BRAVO. Bien que le dernier rapport ne mentionne rien de particulier, je vous annonce que nous devons aller sur place. Nous devons vérifier si quelque chose est survenu. Etant donné qu'aucun des membres ne donne signe de vie, le pire est envisageable. Nous allons donc les rechercher et leur venir en aide si besoin est. Equipez-vous en conséquence.

_Chris:_ Peut-on avoir des précisions ?

_Jill: _Ouais, des détails. Comment on va procéder ?

_Albert:_ J'y viens. Brad se chargera de nous emmener par hélicoptère dans le secteur où ils se sont crashés. Après avoir trouvé leur appareil, nous inspecterons les lieux, rien de plus simple. Des questions ?

_Jill: _On délimite un périmètre spécifique à respecter ?

_Albert:_ Bien entendu, mais je suggère de voir ça sur place ou pendant le trajet. Le temps presse. Qui d'autres ?

Wesker regarda une poignée de secondes chacun des S.T.A.R.S. mais personne ne répliqua. Il se mit alors à se taper dans les mains en haussant le ton:

_Albert: _Ok, dépêchez-vous ! Vous prenez le nécessaire et vous foncez dans l'hélico !

Tout le monde se leva brusquement dans un vacarme spontané, les chaises crissant sur le parquet. Ils devaient maintenant se mettre en tenue d'intervention. Les vestiaires, situés dans l'arrière salle, contenaient plusieurs cabines leur permettaient ainsi de se changer tous en même temps. Jill, tout en enlevant ses vêtements d'officier habituels, se posait des questions. Pourquoi n'y avait-il plus aucun contact avec l'équipe BRAVO ? Est-ce que cette coupure serait en lien avec tous les meurtres perpétrés ? Cela voudrait dire qu'il leur serait effectivement arrivé quelque chose ? Une fois dévêtue, elle se mit en uniforme puis se regarda quelques secondes dans la glace, un mauvais pressentiment la rongeait. C'est en mettant son béret qu'elle quitta les vestiaires. Chris et Barry étaient déjà prêt et fouillaient dans l'armoire métallique. Quand elle fût derrière eux, Chris se retourna et lui tendit un pistolet, le beretta M92F du S.T.A.R.S.

_Chris:_ Voilà la chose fondamentale à prendre ce soir. Il est chargé hein, et j'ai aussi activé le cran du sûreté.

_Jill:_ Merci Chris.

Elle saisit l'arme et la mit dans l'étui qui lui était destiné, placé sur son harnet au niveau des hanches.

_Barry:_ Tiens Jill, une torche.

_Jill_: Merci Barry. Vous en prenez aussi les gars ?

_Barry:_ Oui bien sûr que oui. Tiens, voilà aussi ta radio. Y'a des chargeurs, mais faut juste que je regarde combien y'en a attends. Un, deux...

_Chris:_ Tu devais pas partir toi ?

_Jill:_ Bah normalement si. J'avais terminée ma journée mais bon là c'est un cas d'urgence.

_Chris: _Pas trop fatiguée ?

_Jill:_ Ça commence mais bon ça va pour l'instant.

Barry: Bon tiens en voilà deux, c'est des chargeurs de 15 balles. Chris tiens je t'en donne deux aussi.

_Chris:_ Merci mais si Wesker, Brad et Joseph en prennent t'en auras plus toi !

Joseph sortait à son tour des vestiaires. Il s'approcha des autres et semblait visiblement avoir entendu leur conversation.

_Joseph:_ Bah a ce moment là je peut toujours prendre le fusil à pompe.

_Barry: _Ouais bah dans ce cas ouais, moi t'as oublié que j'ai mon Magnum Chris.

_Chris:_ Ah oui c'est vrai ! Ouais comme ça Wesker prends deux chargeurs lui aussi et il en reste un pour Brad, je doute qu'il mette un pieds dehors.

_Jill:_ Il est où d'ailleurs ?

_Chris: _Il est déjà sur le toit.

_Barry:_ On a été les deux premiers à sortir du vestiaire. Wesker nous attendait et ils sont montés tous les deux pour préparer l'hélico.

_Chris:_ Il était déjà prêt Wesker ?

_Barry: _C'est de Wesker dont on parle, alors faut s'attendre à tout, et à ça y compris.

Tout le monde se mit à sourire, l'anxiété étant predominante, la moindre parcelle de bonne humeur était à exploiter.

_Barry:_ Faut bien détendre l'atmosphère les jeunes. Tiens Joseph, voilà le fusil. Je te donnes combien de douilles ?

_Joseph_: Déjà 7 pour que je le charge et puis je vais en prendre une dizaine d'autres.

_Barry: _Une, deux, trois,... mmmmh, sept, voilà.

_Joseph_: Merci.

_Chris_: Bon on ferait mieux d'activer.

_Jill: _Ouais j'allais le dire.

Au même moment, Wesker fit son entrée.

_Wesker:_ J'espère que vous êtes prêts. Nous partons immédiatement. Allez on y va !

_Barry:_ Merde ! Bon Joseph tiens prends ta torche et ta radio, tant pis pour les cartouches !

_Joseph: _Ouais merci Barry !

Joseph prit les objets que Barry lui donnait. Ce dernier referma ensuite l'armoire et suivait ses compagnons vers l'héliport du commissariat, sur le toit.

A leur arrivée, l'hélicoptère était en marche. Brassant beaucoup d'air, on aurait dit que de puissantes rafales de vent balayaient le toit. Il faisait maintenant totalement nuit. L'éclairage publique dessinait la ville dans l'obscurité. Mélangé aux panneaux publicitaires et devantures de commerce, cela donnait naissance à un florilège de couleurs. Ils montèrent à bord les uns après les autres, le dernier fermant la porte coulissante derrière lui. L'appareil prenait en altitude, la ville se découvrait de plus en plus. Pivotant sur la droite, il fit direction vers les montagnes de l'Arklay. Personne ne parlait, une sorte de règle silencieuse. Atteignant désormais les limites de Raccoon city, Jill regardait à travers le carreau. La ville rapetissait au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient. Les lumières auparavant étincelantes, presque aveuglantes, semblait s'éteindre dans la pénombre. Quelques minutes de vol seulement suffisaient à atteindre le secteur où BRAVO était affectée. Brad alluma un gros projecteur, situé à l'avant de l'hélicoptère. Il éclairait une vaste zone. Des arbres à perte de vue y figuraient. Le projecteur fouillait le moindre recoin, jusqu'à se stabiliser sur un infime endroit déboisé de manière circulaire.

_Jill:_ Regarde Chris !


	4. Chapitre 3

Ils venaient enfin de trouver l'hélicoptère de l'équipe BRAVO, éclairé par le projecteur du leur. Un endroit dégagé quelques mètres plus loin leur permettrait de se poser eux aussi. Brad, pilotant l'appareil, activa le mode stationaire et se tourna vers Wesker.

_Brad:_ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait patron ?

_Albert:_ La surface dégagée en face me paraît un bon créneau, pose toi là-haut. Après on descendra et on entamera les recherches à partir de là. Comme c'est pas trop loin, ça ira. Bon, c'est parfait, vas-y !

Brad aquiesca d'un mouvement de tête et se dirigea vers le point d'atterrissage. Une fois au-dessus, ils se posèrent lentement. A présent sur la terre ferme, Brad coupa le moteur pendant que les autres détachaient leur ceinture. Barry ouvrit la porte et sortit le premier. Les autres suivaient, allumant un à un leur lampe torche. Wesker fût le dernier à sortir, bien que Brad était derrière lui.

_Albert_: Brad, tu restes ici. Faut qu'on se tienne prêt à décoller, ça pourrait être speed.

_Brad:_ D'accord, bon bah je reste ici alors. Quelqu'un veut mon flingue ? On sait jamais, si vous avez besoin.

_Joseph:_ Je peux le prendre ?

_Chris:_ Moi j'en ai pas besoin.

_Jill_: Nan moi non plus, j'en ai déjà un. Barry ?

_Barry_: Je vous le laisse, moi j'ai mon Magnum.

_Albert:_ Prends le Joseph.

_Joseph_: Super ! Merci.

_Albert:_ Bon écoutez, vous prenez chacun une orientation. En se dispersant en cercle, on devrait couvrir un bon périmètre. Ne vous éloignez pas de trop non plus. C'est difficile d'établir une limite à respecter alors, restez à portée de voix. Gardez malgré tout le contact radio. Vous revenez ici si vous ne trouvez rien.

Chacun entreprenaient maintenant son chemin dans des directions différentes. Il faisait nuit noire et particulièrement frais. Le vent secouait les arbres tout en s'engouffrant entre eux, ce qui provoquait un sifflement plutôt angoissant. Le sol était couvert de mousse et jonché de feuilles mortes. Quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin, Joseph aboutit en face de l'hélicoptère de l'équipe BRAVO. Ce dernier n'était que partiellement endommagé, bien qu'un reste de fumée s'en évacuait. Il décida alors de l'inspecter. Il s'approcha pas à pas vers l'engin, écrasant les feuilles sèches dans un bref craquement. La première chose qui l'étonna, ce fût la porte grande ouverte, comme si personne n'avait prit la peine de la refermer. La deuxième était l'odeur qui embaumait l'intérieur. Une odeur méconnue et plutôt mauvaise. Pensant qu'elle devait sûrement provenir d'un gaz d'échappement, il grimpa à bord mais découvrit rapidement la source. Le cadavre de leur pilote, Kevin Dooley, gisait sur son siège à l'avant. Couvert de sang, il semblait visiblement avoir été lui aussi dévoré, tout comme les personnes retrouvées et a priori, les personnes disparues. Prit d'effroi, il tomba à la renverse dans un gémissement de malaise. En relevant la tête, il vu qu'un grand trou était au milieu du pare-brise, comme si quelqu'un ou quelque chose était rentré dedans à toute vitesse. Il sortit du véhicule et prit sa radio en main afin de prévenir les autres. Ces derniers continuaient leurs recherches aux alentours, sans se douter de la découverte de leur camarade. Pensant s'être aventurée trop loin, Jill s'arrêta et se mit à rebrousser chemin. C'est alors qu'un cri de terreur suivit d'un coup de feu déchirèrent le souffle du vent. Complètement perdue en raison de l'écho, Jill ignorait quelle direction prendre. Les tirs se multipliaient dans la pénombre. Tentant de s'orienter comme elle le pouvait, Jill accourait en direction de la fusillade. Après quelques secondes, elle arriva devant une scène macabre. Joseph, allongé au sol, se faisait attaquer par une sorte de meute. Il tentait de s'extirper en vain, appuyant par désespoir sur la gâchette du pistolet désormais vide, que Brad lui avait donné. Le cliquetis avertissant de l'absence de balles dans le chargeur se répètait, encore et encore, étouffé de temps à autres par les cris de l'homme. Jill assistait à la scène complètement sous le choc, littéralement pétrifiée de terreur. Les bêtes s'acharnaient sur Joseph, lui mordant les poignets, les côtes et les chevilles. C'est en lui arrachant un dernier souffle de vie que l'une d'elles se tourna vers Jill, un morceau de chair entre les crocs. L'animal ressemblait fortement à un chien de garde, mais il y avait tout de même une différence majeure. Il était comme en décomposition, on pouvait voir ses os et sa chair à vif. C'était à glacer le sang, et Jill ne pouvait toujours pas bouger. Il était clair que la jeune femme était la prochaine victime. La créature se rua vers elle puis bondit pour la mordre à la gorge. Jill ferma les yeux, pensant subir le même sort que son compagnon, mais un autre coup de feu en décida autrement. Chris se tenait à coté d'elle et venait de lui sauver la vie.

_Chris_: Jill, putain faut vite se barrer !

Il agrippa son avant bras et la fit passer devant. Ensemble, ils entamèrent une folle course vers leur hélicoptère. Les canidés les poursuivaient, se rapprochant un peu plus chaque seconde. Une lumière vive éclaira rapidement le sol. Les deux compères levèrent alors les yeux au ciel. Ce qu'il virent suffit à les stupéfier sur place. Brad s'en allait sans eux. Ils étaient complètement paniqués.

_Chris_: Hey, Brad ! Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ?!

_Jill: _Il oserait pas nous abandonner ?! Putain !

Ne regardant pas devant lui, Chris trébucha sur une racine d'arbre et s'effondra par terre. Il laissa malencontreusement tomber son arme dans sa chute, et l'impact de son corps sur le sol projeta sa radio. Il n'avait pas le temps de les rechercher, et se relevait en hâte en s'aidant de ses mains pour reprendre d'emblée son sprint, désormais sans ligne d'arrivée. Il se retourna un court moment pour vérifier l'avancée des molosses mais allait rapidement le regretter. L'un d'eux s'apprêtait à sauter pour l'attaquer. Braquant son bras devant son visage, il croyait que c'était la fin pour lui. La vie allait se finir là, bêtement. Il aurait aimé avoir une mort différente, tout naturellement. La bête se mit à japper, Wesker venait de la repousser en lui tirant dessus.

_Albert:_ Chris ! Par ici !

Barry était derrière lui et tirait sur les chiens. Le plus important maintenant était de trouver un endroit où aller pour se réfugier. Pourtant, il n'y avait que des arbres à perte de vue, et les S.T.A.R.S se fatiguaient de plus en plus. Tous semblait perdu, mais une lueur d'espoir se présenta. Un gigantesque manoir se dressait devant eux au loin, majestueux. A leurs yeux, il représentait leur unique moyen de survie, et l'était sans aucun doute. Le chemin était en ligne droite, comme indiqué. Après plusieurs mètres encore de course, ils franchirent une vieille grille de fer toute rouillée. Elle était ouverte, les invitant à la dépasser. La porte d'entrée de cette immense maison était à présent à portée de main. Jill eût le privilège de l'ouvrir, avec un seul mot ancré dans son esprit: sécurité. Après que Chris soit rentré à son tour, Barry et Wesker refermèrent brutalement la double porte une fois à l'intérieur. Jill se cambra vers l'avant, complètement éssouflée et trempée de sueur, les mains sur les genoux. Elle haletait tout comme ses partenaires. Elle avala sa salive et se remit bien droite. Ils étaient dans un grand hall d'entrée. Le sol était fait de dalles en marbre, et l'architecture du plafond rappelait celui des églises. Un tapis rouge partait de la porte d'entrée, et s'étendait jusqu'en haut d'un escalier se divisant en deux après plusieurs marches. Un énorme lustre digne d'un château de la renaissance éclairait la pièce. Le moindre bruit résonnait tellement elle était vaste. Au rez-de-chaussée se trouvait une porte à gauche et deux à droite.

_Barry:_ C'est quoi cet endroit ?

_Albert:_ On voit pas ça tous les jours !

_Chris:_ C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, regarde tout ces détails !

_Jill:_ Je m'attendais pas à arriver dans un endroit pareil...

_Chris:_ Vous croyez que BRAVO est arrivée ici elle aussi ?

_Albert_: Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir.

_Barry:_ Entamer d'autres recherches ?

_Albert_: Exactement.

_Chris:_ Par où commencer ?

_Jill: _Ça a l'air facile de s'y perdre.

_Albert:_ On va se séparer une nouvelle fois, mais dorénavant, plus question d'être chacun de son côté.

_Barry_: On aurait qu'à faire des binômes ?

_Albert: _Oui voilà. Chris et Jill, vous partez ensemble. Donc je reste avec Barry. Vous prenez la porte de gauche, nous, on va prendre celle en face.

_Jill:_ A vos ordres !

_Chris_: Patron !

_Barry:_ Bonne chance, restez vigilants !

_Albert:_ En cas de problèmes, on se retrouve ici. Soyez prudents !

S'en allant à la porte qui leur avait été désignée, les deux duos se séparèrent.


	5. Chapitre 4

Chris et Jill venaient de franchir la porte et étaient maintenant dans une salle à manger très étendue. Une longue table en bois où au moins une vingtaine de personnes pouvait manger était au centre. Des couverts étaient d'ailleurs dessus. Il s'agissait de fourchettes, de couteaux et de petites cuillères en argent. Les assiettes étaient en porcelaine, et des verres à pieds complétaient le tout. En guise de décoration, des vases contenant des fleurs fânées étaient répartit sur toute la table. Au fond de la salle se trouvait une cheminée remplie de cendres et une vieille horloge comtoise était collée au mur de droite, accompagnée de plusieurs tableaux représentant des personnes et des vues du manoir. Le tic-tac de l'horloge était régulier et apportait une touche d'animation, bien que lugubre, dans cette pièce sombre à peine éclairée par un lustre. Jill restait méfiante et gardait son pistolet en main, tout en suivant Chris qui ouvrait le chemin. Il n'avait plus que son couteau de survie pour se défendre, et elle venait de le remarquer.

_Jill:_ Il est passé où ton flingue ?

_Chris: _Ah ! Je l'ai paumé dehors, je suis tombé.

_Jill:_ Tu crois pas que je devrais passer devant alors ?

_Chris:_ Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait bien changer ?

_Jill:_ Ce que ça pourrait bien changer ? Et si on tombe encore sur un des ces machins là, dehors, tu crois que c'est ton couteau qui va t'aider peut-être ?

_Chris:_ C'est pas faux, mais je vais pas non plus t'exposer au danger !

_Jill:_ Je le serais certainement moins avec un pistolet plutôt que toi avec un couteau !

_Chris:_ Bon, passe devant et n'en parlons plus.

Ils échangèrent leur place et continuaient d'avancer au fond de la salle à manger jusqu'à arriver devant une porte simple. Jill l'ouvrit lentement pour s'assurer que rien ne les attendait derrière, puis entra dans le couloir où elle menait. Il était sombre et étroit, à tel point que deux personnes tenaient à peine l'une à côté de l'autre. Seule une petite lumière dans un renfoncement l'éclairait, d'où provenait également un bruit étrange. Ils décidèrent alors de s'en approcher, et après quelques pas, eurent leur deuxième vision d'horreur. Un homme était penché dos à eux sur le corps sans vie de Kenneth, un membre de l'équipe BRAVO. Il semblait le dévorer, mâchant sa chair dans un bruit de mastiquation effroyable. Quand il sentit la présence de Jill et Chris, Il tourna la tête dans leur direction tout en râlant. Il était extrêmement pâle et avait les yeux complètement révulsés. Sa bouche était couverte du sang de l'officier. Des gouttes en tombaient, tâchant plus encore la moquette qui était au sol. Il se releva et se tourna vers eux, puis s'avança lentement vers Jill. Elle était terrifiée et ne pouvait pas bouger.

_Jill: _Putain c'est quoi ?!

_Chris: _Pas le temps de se poser la question ! Retourne dans le hall !

Chris lui porta un violent coup de pied au niveau du torse, "l'homme" trébuchant sur le cadavre de Kenneth et tombant à la renverse. Ils retournèrent dans le hall d'entrée en courant, prenant soin de fermer la porte du couloir puis de la salle à manger.

_Jill:_ C'était quoi ?! Putain de merde c'était quoi ?!

_Chris:_ Raaaah je sais pas ! Putain...

_Jill:_ J'ai jamais vu un truc pareil !

_Chris:_ Ouais bah moi non plus tu sais !

_Jill:_ Ho la vache... Pfffff !

_Chris:_ Bon, on se calme, on se calme... Ça va aller.

_Jill:_ Putain...

_Chris:_ On devait se rejoindre ici en cas de problème. On les attends ?

_Jill:_ Heuuuu... attendre, je sais pas... On devrait plutôt les prévenir ?

_Chris:_ Ouais, je m'en occupe.

_Jill:_ Ok.

_Chris:_ Merde ! J'ai paumé ma radio aussi ! Putain mais ça me fait chier !

_Jill: _Bon attends, attend. Je vais le faire.

Elle prit en main sa radio et pressa le bouton de transmission.

_Jill:_ Ici Jill, me reçevez-vous ?

Après un bref grésillement, elle eût une réponse.

_"Barry, j'écoute."_

_Jill:_ Nous sommes dans le hall, est-ce que vous pourriez venir ?

_"On arrive tout de suite."_

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte en face d'eux s'ouvrit, Barry et Wesker sortaient de la pièce où ils étaient. La porte claqua derrière eux, l'écho se dispersait aussitôt dans tout le hall. Ils avaient un visage tout autant soucieux que le leur, ce qui suscita immédiatement les interrogations.

_Chris:_ Pourquoi faites-vous cette tête ?

_Barry:_ C'est toi qui me dit ça ? Je pourrais te renvoyer la question tu sais.

Chris regarda Jill en faisant la moue.

_Chris: _Nous avons quelque chose à vous expliquer.

_Albert:_ De même pour nous. Je vous écoute.

_Jill:_ Après avoir franchi la porte, nous nous sommes retrouvés dans une grande salle à manger. Mis à part qu'elle semble être à l'abandon depuis un certain temps, il n'y avait rien à signaler, alors nous avons continués notre chemin et sommes arrivés dans un couloir. Nous y avons découvert le cadavre de Kenneth.

_Albert:_ Quoi ?!

_Barry:_ Kenneth ! C'est pas vrai !

_Chris:_ Hélas...

Albert enleva ses lunettes de soleil et baissa la tête. Il ne disait rien, il tentait de réaliser l'ampleur de cette révélation.

_Albert:_ Vous êtes sûrs qu'il était bien mort ?

_Chris:_ Et bien, en réalité, nous n'avons pas terminés. Il était mort, sans aucun doute parce que... nous avons étés confrontés à un autochtone agressif. C'est d'ailleurs le meurtrier de Kenneth. Patron, cette personne n'était pas normale. Je ne saurais comment vous l'expliquer...

Barry et Albert se regardèrent l'air stupéfait.

_Albert:_ Comme une sorte de...zombi ?

_Chris: _C'est à peu près ça oui... Je sais ça paraît grotesque mais je vous assure qu'il en avait tout l'a...

_Barry:_ Chris ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, nous aussi on en a croisés un...

_Jill:_ Ah bon ?!

_Chris:_ Nan ?!

_Albert:_ Y'a la même chose derrière cette porte.

_Jill:_ La même chose c'est à dire ?!

_Chris:_ Vous ne voulez quand même pas dire qu'il y a d'autres zombis ?!

_Albert:_ J'en ai bien peur...

_Chris:_ Mais on est où, là ?!

_Albert:_ Dans une maison de fou...

_Barry:_ Lorsque nous sommes rentrés, la lumière était éteinte. Nous avons cherchés l'interrupteur et par chance les lumières se sont allumées. Il n'y avait qu'une seule porte, et elle était fermée. Comme il y avait un petit couloir sur la gauche, nous y sommes allés. C'était un cul de sac et il était là, allongé au sol. On a d'abord pensés à un cadavre, jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille.

_Albert: _On a pas cherchés plus loin, je lui ai directement tiré dans la tête. Il ne s'est pas relevé.

_Chris:_ On a simplement prit la fuite nous. Je l'ai juste repoussé avant, mais c'est tout.

_Jill:_ Tu crois qu'il est encore heuuu...actif, si on peut dire ça ?

_Chris: _Je ne sais pas. Il ne reste plus qu'à retourner voir alors.

_Barry:_ La porte qui était fermée avait une serrure plutôt simple. Tu as ton crochet de serrurier Jill ?

_Jill:_ Oui je l'ai toujours au cas où.

_Barry:_ Alors dans ce cas tu ne devrais avoir aucun mal à l'ouvrir, cette porte.

_Jill:_ Ah, bon je vais essayer alors.

_Albert:_ Ok, alors ce que nous allons faire, c'est que Jill et Chris, vous allez là où nous étions, pendant que nous on va vérifier si ce zombi est encore debout.

_Chris: _A vos ordres !

_Jill: _Oui patron !

Barry esquissa un sourire pour aquiescer, suivit d'un signe de tête. Albert remit sa paire de lunettes et s'avança ensuite vers la porte de la salle à manger.

_Albert:_ Faites gaffe, ok ?

_Chris: _Ouais on fait attention.

_Barry:_ Bonne chance ! Vraiment restez sur vos gardes, Joseph et Kenneth sont déjà mort alors pas besoin que vous aussi vous le soyez...

_Chris: _T'en fais pas, on est vigilants ! Mais fais de même Barry, s'il te plaît.

_Barry:_ Te tracasses pas pour moi mon grand !

_Jill: _Nous devrions y aller.

_Chris:_ Oui. Aller, à plus tard Barry !

_Barry:_ A plus tard, a plus tard !

Albert maintenait la porte ouverte, invitant Barry à rentrer en premier dans la salle à manger. C'est lorsque les deux hommes s'y trouvaient que la porte se referma tout doucement. Chris et Jill étaient à présent seuls dans le hall. Ils devaient déverrouiller la porte dans la pièce d'à côté. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils examinèrent les lieux. Au centre de la pièce se trouvait une statue représentant une femme portant une vasque d'eau, semblable à celle présente dans le hall du commissariat. Les petites ampoules du plafond qui éclairaient laissaient également découvrir de nombreux tableaux sur les murs. Il y en avait tellement que même un musée d'art sembait en avoir moins en sa possession. La porte était droit devant, et le couloir dont Barry et Wesker leur avaient parlés était juste à sa gauche. Un rideau rouge vif permettait de masquer ou non l'entrée. Ce couloir était tellement sombre qu'il n'inspirait pas la moindre confiance. Jill s'accroupit devant la serrure de la porte et sortit son crochet de serrurier. C'était un petit ustensile en métal muni de plusieurs embouts, permettant ainsi de crocheter la plupart des serrures. Elle introduit un premier embout à l'intérieur, et après maintes tentatives, elle ne bougeait toujours pas. Jill se résigna et changea son embout. Ce dernier semblait mieux convenir et la porte se déverrouilla en un instant. Un autre couloir se présentait à eux.

_Chris: _Putain, encore un couloir !

_Jill:_ Mais c'est pas vrai, y'a que ça ici !

_Chris:_ C'est hallucinant...

_Jill: _Bon, au moins celui là il est allumé.

_Chris:_ Oui, bon, allons-y.

Le couloir bifurquait vers la gauche quelques pas plus loin. Les fenêtres sur la droite donnaient sur le devant du manoir. L'obscurité laissait tout juste deviner les premiers mètres, au delà, rien n'était visible. Le carrelage au sol rappelait un damier, et le papier peint jauni sans doute par de la fumée de cigarette se mariait parfaitement à la luminosité des lampes murales. Après avoir dépassé la bifurcation, le couloir amenait à une énième porte. Les deux agents s'avançaient donc vers la porte sans plus traîner, quand une fenêtre se brisa dans leur dos. Ils se retournèrent aussitôt, Jill braquant son arme en direction du bruit.

_Chris:_ Putain, c'était quoi ça ?

_Jill:_ Une fenêtre vient de casser... Chris... !

_Chris:_ Quelque chose est rentré...

_Jill:_ Tu crois que, c'est...

Au même moment, un museau dépassait de l'angle. Puis une tête de chien se découvrait, suivie du poitrail et des deux pattes avant. C'était l'un des chiens qui les avaient poursuivit dans la forêt. La bête était maintenant révélée dans toutes ses horreurs. C'était visiblement un dobermann, comme tant d'autres, avant de devenir cette abomination tirée tout droit d'un film d'épouvante. Totalement ensanglanté et en putréfaction.

_Jill: _Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Non, c'est pas vrai ! Pas ça ! Pitié !

_Chris:_ Ho putain !

_Jill:_ Chris... Chris !

_Chris:_ Jill bute le ! Je t'en supplie !

La créature montra les crocs et grogna, elle était très agressive. Jill commençait à paniquer, ses mains tremblaient et sa voix était tremblotante. C'est quand le chien se rua vers eux qu'elle commença à tirer. Sous l'effet de la peur, toutes ses balles manquaient la cible. La bête se rapprochait dangereusement, puis sauta pour les attaquer. Jill parvint enfin à lui asséner une balle, ce qui eut pour effet de repousser ce véritable cerbère.

_Chris:_ Finit le ! Jill ! Tire !

_Jill:_ Prends ça dans ta gueule, saloperie de merde !

Elle se mit alors à tirer plusieurs fois sur le canidé, comme prise de frénésie. Ses jappements montraient qu'il ne resisterait plus bien longtemps. Après plusieurs coups de feu, un cliquetis retentit. Le chargeur était vide, et le canon rétracté vers l'arrière. Le chien quant à lui gisait au sol, baignant dans une mare de son propre sang, la flaque s'étalant par la même occasion sur le carrelage. Jill en était venue à bout, puis commença à pleurer.

_Jill: _Saloperie...

_Chris:_ Hey, ma grande ! Ça va aller...

Chris prit alors Jill dans ses bras. Elle éclata en sanglot contre le torse de son coéquipier. Il caressait son dos en lui murmurant que ça ira. Leur accolade dura quelques dizaines de secondes avant de se conclure. C'est en essuyant ses larmes à l'aide de ses mains que Jill franchit la porte, suivie de Chris.


	6. Chapitre 5

_Chris:_ Tu devrais recharger ton flingue.

_Jill:_ Oui.

Jill pressa le bouton au sommet du manche de l'arme qui permettait d'ôter le chargeur. Ce dernier se décrocha, glissa puis tomba au sol.

_Jill:_ Merde...

_Chris:_ Laisse le par terre, on s'en fou tu crois pas ?

_Jill:_ Hum...

Elle saisit un autre chargeur dans sa petite sacoche noire située au bas de son dos, puis l'enclencha dans le Beretta. Le cliquetis indiquait qu'il était en place.

_Chris:_ Parfait. Bon, une porte à droite et une porte en face.

_Jill: _Tu veux aller où ?

_Chris: _Commençons par celle qui est la plus près.

Il s'agissait de la porte de droite. Elle était en métal et toute rouillée, et semblait donc ammener vers l'extérieur. Les deux S.T.A.R.S étaient assez réticents à s'aventurer dehors. Chris prit la poignée en main, la tourna puis tira la porte. Elle grinçait, et donnait effectivement vers l'extérieur sur une terrasse. Il faisait sombre, le clair de lune éclairait grossièrement la forêt d'Arklay. On distinguait à peine ce qu'il y avait quelques mètres plus loin. Une clôture de bois délimitait l'enceinte de la terrasse. Pleins d'outils de jardinage étaient en vrac sur le sol et les différentes tables qu'il y avait. Craignant la présence d'un autre chien, Chris refermait rapidement la porte, rompant ainsi le chant des criquets.

_Chris:_ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

_Jill:_ Hors de question que j'aille dehors moi !

_Chris: _De toutes façons c'est qu'une terrasse, je doute qu'il y ai quelque chose.

_Jill: _Bon bah alors allons voir ce qu'il y a derrière l'autre porte.

Ils s'avancèrent dans sa direction puis l'ouvrirent. C'était une salle de bain. Le néon au dessus du miroir surplombant le lavabo était allumé. Des ustensiles de toilettes étaient posés à proximité de ce dernier. L'eau s'en écoulait goutte par goutte, comme s'il n'avait pas été refermé à fond ou si le joint était usé. La baignoire était vide et les WC ouverts.

_Chris: _Bon, il n'y a rien ici non plus.

_Jill:_ Ça avait l'air d'être des gens normaux. Tu crois qu'il s'est passé quoi Chris ?

_Chris:_ Je ne sais vraiment pas. Le plus important pour moi, c'est qu'à l'heure actuelle, ils ne le sont plus, normaux.

_Jill:_ J'aimerais savoir ce qui est arrivé ici.

_Chris:_ Peut-être que tu auras des réponses avant qu'on reparte ? Parce que j'ai bien l'intention de partir moi !

_Jill:_ Oui bien sûr, moi aussi !

Ils retournèrent dans la salle où ils étaient avant, qui continuait plus loin encore. Suivant le chemin, ils aboutirent à deux autres portes. Une à gauche et l'autre à droite.

_Chris:_ Rhoooo, j'en ai marre de pas savoir où aller !

_Jill:_ Au moins le couloir se termine, c'est l'une ou l'autre. On est sûrs de sortir de cette pièce.

_Chris:_ Oui.

_Jill:_ Prenons celle là.

Elle désignait du doigt la porte de gauche. Ils entrèrent dans une salle carrée, sans aucun mobilier. Des fresques murales représentaient la mort de certaines personnes, comme un genre d'avertissement. Seule une porte était en face de la leur.

_Chris:_ Plutôt glauque comme déco...

_Jill: _C'est vrai que c'est particulier.

_Chris:_ Il ne nous reste plus qu'à avancer.

Ils entrèrent dans une salle plongée dans le noir. Une fois la lumière allumée, ils découvrirent avec étonnement une pièce poussant à la relaxation. Des canapés, des plantes vertes, une cheminée et même un lecteur de cassettes audio.

_Chris:_ Wahouuuuuu ! Enfin une salle normale !

_Jill:_ Hoooo, j'en profite pour me poser un peu !

Elle s'asseya lourdement sur un des canapés et posait ses pieds sur la table basse juste en face. Chris s'allonga entièrement sur l'autre, les mains sous la tête et recroquevillant ses coudes sur ses joues.

_Chris:_ Aaaaaah, ce que je suis content de me poser un peu !

_Jill:_ Je te le fais pas dire !

Elle parcourait la pièce du regard et un détail lui sauta aux yeux. Elle se leva d'un bond.

_Jill: _Chris, regarde ça ! Un fusil à pompe !

_Chris: _Hein ?!

Il se redressa aussitôt. L'arme était posée sur un socle de fer le long d'un mur. Jill la prit en main, et tout à coup un mécanisme sembla s'enclencher.

_Chris:_ C'était quoi ce bruit ?

_Jill:_ Je sais pas, c'est arrivé dès que je l'ai prit.

_Chris:_ Hum... Bon, pas grave. Fais voir !

_Jill:_ On a de la chance.

_Chris:_ Attends bouge pas... Hop ! Ah merde ! Il est pas chargé !

_Jill: _Bah si il était là c'est qu'il doit bien y avoir des munitions quelque part ?

_Chris:_ Bah peut-être mais tu sais bien qu'on peut pas trop traîner.

_Jill:_ Bah on le garde, tu peux toujours te défendre avec la crosse.

_Chris:_ Oui, et puis si on tombe sur des munitions ce sera encore mieux ! Que demande le peuple !

_Jill: _Bon, allons-y.

De nouveau dans la salle carrée, Jill referma la porte derrière elle, qui se verrouilla aussitôt. C'est alors que le plafond se mit à descendre petit à petit, provoquant des tremblements dans les murs.

_Chris:_ Merde ! Faut se barrer !

_Jill:_ Ouvre l'autre porte, vite !

Chris tenta alors d'ouvrir la deuxième porte, verrouillée elle aussi. Ils se mirent tout deux à paniquer.

_Jill:_ Nan ! C'est pas vrai !

_Chris:_ Putain !

Il frappa la porte à plusieurs reprises avec le pied, essayant de l'enfoncer. Voyant qu'elle ne cédait pas, il entamait des charges avec son épaule tout en prenant de l'élan, mais malgré ça, elle ne bougeait toujours pas. La plafond descendait de plus en plus et atteignait désormais le niveau de la porte, obligeant Jill et Chris à s'accroupir.

_Chris:_ Jill, tire dans la serrure vite !

_Jill: _Oui !

Il reculait afin d'être en sécurité. Elle braqua son arme vers la serrure et fit feu. Chris se dépêcha de redonner un grand coup de pied dans la porte. Elle était ouverte. Le temps qu'il sorte en premier, le plafond était à mi hauteur de la porte. Jill était allongée sur le ventre, tendant sa main à Chris et le suppliant de lui sauver la vie. Il saisissa sa main et la traîna au sol pour la faire sortir. Le plafond commençait à écraser son pied, mais il l'extirpa juste à temps.

_Chris:_ Ho putain ! Jill ça va ?!

_Jill:_ Oui ça va, ça va...

_Chris:_ Hoooo, j'ai eu peur !

_Jill:_ Je croyais que c'était la fin...

_Chris:_ Mais nan mais nan.

_Jill:_ Pfiou ! Merci Chris...

_Chris: _C'était vraiment moins une. C'était un piège. Voilà pourquoi cette salle était si particulière.

_Jill:_ C'est vraiment une baraque de fous ici !

_Chris: _Je veux pas dire, mais je crois bien qu'on est pas encore au bout de nos peines.

_Jill: _Pourtant, je veux pas en voir plus.

_Chris: _Ah bah ça non, moi non plus. Mais pour sortir d'ici il faut bien continuer. Il faut vraiment rester prudent, on est plus qu'en danger ici. Nos vies sont en jeu...

_Jill:_ ...

_Chris:_ Bon, aller, aller, continuons !

_Jill: _Oui !

Jill se relevait, Chris s'essuyait le front. Il prit une profonde inspiration en regardant Jill, puis se tournait vers la dernière porte qu'il restait. Ils entraient dans une salle tout autant obscure. Deux portes sur la droite se présentaient à eux, ainsi qu'une troisième au fond à gauche. En face d'elle se trouvait un petit renfoncement, mais quelque chose les empêchait d'y accéder: un zombi. Jill le visa aussitôt instinctivement, mais l'apparition d'un deuxième depuis le renfoncement changeait la donne.

_Jill:_ Hooooo, merde !

_Chris:_ On se barre ! Vient on prend la première porte à droite vite !

Ils accoururent et refermèrent presque la porte au nez du zombi. Ils étaient dans un petit couloir et pensaient être hors de danger, mais il n'en était rien. Un autre les attendaient derrière la porte qu'ils venaient de prendre.

_Chris:_ Pas le choix, bute le !

Sans un mot, Jill se mit à tirer sur le cadavre ambulant. Entre deux détonations, on pouvait entendre ses râles et ses plaintes, aussi grave l'une que l'autre. Les balles semblaient à peine le déranger, il continuait sa marche vers les deux S.T.A.R.S.

_Chris: _Jill, dans la tête !

La dernière balle qu'elle tira s'en alla tout droit dans le cerveau de sa cible, qui tomba comme une masse la seconde d'après.

_Jill:_ Bien vu Chris !

_Chris:_ Je me suis rappelé ce qu'on dit Barry et Wesker tout à l'heure. Tu sais ? Comme quoi une seule balle dans la tête leur a suffit à tuer celui sur lequel ils sont tombés.

_Jill: _Oui, on sait que c'est leur point faible maintenant.

_Chris:_ Qu'est-ce que ça pue !

_Jill:_ C'est...baaaaah ! J'ai jamais sentis une odeur pareille de toute ma vie je crois bien.

_Chris:_ Hum...Bon on s'attarde pas, vient.

Ils enjambèrent le cadavre nauséabond et aspergé de sang. Au fond du couloir se trouvait un escalier permettant d'accéder à l'étage du dessus et une petite porte. Un papier avec une flèche la désignant indiquait "Réserve".

_Chris:_ On fait quoi ? On monte ?

_Jill:_ Bah je sais pas, regarde. Une réserve ça doit pas être bien grand.

_Chris:_ Tu veux vérifier ce qu'il y a dedans ?

_Jill:_ Bah tant qu'à faire, on sait jamais ce qu'il y a dedans.

_Chris:_ Ouais, mais si y'a un zombi dedans ?

_Jill:_ Attends.

Elle enleva son chargeur du pistolet et appuya sur la petite languette qui dépassait. Elle permet de compresser le ressort pour rajouter des cartouches dans le chargeur et de voir combien il en reste. Après un bref instant d'examen, elle le remit dans le Beretta.

_Jill:_ J'ai encore 6 balles dedans. Alors, une petite dans la tête c'est rapide.

_Chris: _Bon, bah allons-y alors.

Ils entraient dans la réserve. La lumière était éteinte mais celle de la salle où ils étaient laissait voir un petit cagibi. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que des produits d'entretien. Un bidon d'essence et un sac de désherbant différaient du reste. Jill éclairait la réserve à l'aide de sa lampe torche. Il n'y avait rien d'intéressant pour eux. C'est alors que sa radio grésilla.

_"Ici Barry, Jill tu me reçois ?"_

_Jill:_ Barry ? Oui, très bien.

_"Vous allez bien les jeunes ?"_

_Jill:_ Ouais, on a frôlés la mort mais tout va bien pour nous, et vous ?

_"Nous allons bien aussi. Où êtes vous ?"_

_Jill:_ Position inconnue.

_"On se rejoint dans la hall, vous devriez venir voir ça."_


	7. Chapitre 6

_Jill:_ Heuuu, bien reçu.

_"Nous vous attendons, terminé."_

Jill regardait Chris soucieuse. Il fit la moue et inspira profondément.

_Chris:_ J'aime pas ça.

_Jill:_ Ah ça non, moi non plus.

_Chris: _Bon, on rebrousse chemin jusqu'au hall ?

_Jill:_ J'en sais rien. On pourrait pas le raccorder avec cet escalier là ?

_Chris:_ Il mène à l'étage. Ce manoir m'a l'air immense, ce doit être facile de s'y perdre.

_Jill:_ La salle où il y a deux zombis risque d'être dangereuse. L'un d'eux était juste derrière la porte.

_Chris: _Alors on monte et on voit jusqu'où on peut aller ?

_Jill: _Bah...mmmmmh, mouais. Ce que j'ai peur c'est de pas avoir le temps de tirer sur on revient en arrière.

_Chris:_ Bah reste à distance, moi j'ouvre la porte et tu t'occupes de lui.

_Jill:_ Non ! Je veux pas que ces saloperies te touchent ! Je ne veux pas prendre le moindre risque.

_Chris: _C'est vrai que rien d'avoir à l'idée qu'ils posent leurs mains sur moi me dégoûte !

_Jill:_ On monte et puis c'est tout.

Elle ouvrait le chemin, prête à tirer. L'escalier virait vers la droite en son milieu, formant ainsi un angle droit. Il aboutissait à un petit couloir en large, où un zombi les attendait. D'une pâleur semblable au marbre blanc, il restait immobile le regard dans le vide, titubant et semblant avoir des spasmes. La chemise blanche qu'il portait de son vivant était maculée de sang séché, partant de l'épaule droite et s'étendant jusqu'au flanc du même côté, signe caractéristique d'une hémorragie sévère. Un vrai cadavre ambulant, tant pour l'apparence que l'esprit.

_Jill:_ Il ne nous voit même pas !

_Chris:_ Il est vraiment immonde. Je pensais pas que ça pouvait exister.

_Jill:_ Je pensais pas non plus.

_Chris: _On se croirait dans un film d'épouvante !

_Jill: _Ouais, mais dans un film, tu risques pas ta vie !

Elle visa sa tête puis tira. Le corps déjà sans vie tomba juste après la détonation. Une fois les escaliers montés, le couloir dans lequel ils étaient s'enfonçait à gauche et une porte était tout de suite à droite. Un zombi au bout du couloir commençait à se rapprocher d'eux. Jill le braqua aussitôt, mais Chris intervint en posant sa main sur l'arme.

_Chris:_ Il te reste combien de balles ?!

_Jill:_ Heuuu... je ne sais pas, très peu !

_Chris: _On devrait les garder ! Si on en a besoin alors qu'on en a plus ça risque de nous coûter la vie !

_Jill: _Mais on fait quoi ? Il se ramène !

Chris ouvrit la porte en invitant Jill à le suivre. Une fois rentrée dans la nouvelle pièce, Chris refermait la porte. La poignée lui resta dans la main.

_Chris: _Bon, bah on pourra plus l'ouvrir celle-là !

_Jill:_ Et bah bravo ! On fait comment maintenant si le bon chemin est au bout du couloir qu'il y avait ?

_Chris:_ Bah je sais pas, on peut toujours l'enfoncer.

Le zombi frappa violemment la porte et grattait frénétiquement le bois. Chris se recula rapidement, surprit. Jill visait la porte par sécurité, mais arrêta rapidement son geste lorsque la créature renonça.

_Jill:_ Tu crois qu'ils ont encore une conscience ?

_Chris:_ J'en doute.

_Jill:_ J'ai encore du mal à y croire. C'est pas des zombis, c'est impossible !

_Chris: _Tu les qualifierais de quoi alors ?

_Jill:_ Je ne sais pas, mais attends, des zombis quoi ! C'est impossible...

_Chris:_ Pour le moment, on ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé ici. Peut-être qu'on en saura plus après.

_Jill:_ Oui...

Ils prirent alors le temps de regarder autour d'eux. Ils étaient dans une bibliothèque où plusieurs étagères présentaient une multitude de livres. Jill jeta un oeil rapide dans les ouvrages. Tout était classé très soigneusement par catégorie et par ordre alphabetique dans ces dernières. Des romans, des livres d'histoire, des encyclopédies et même des guides culinaire. Une véritable mine de connaissances. De son côté, Chris examinait un petit espace où il y avait un bureau tout en pagaille. La petite lampe qu'il y avait dessus était le seul éclairage de la pièce, mais suffisant pour y voir bien clair. Un échiquier dont la partie n'était pas terminée dépassait du rebord et manquait de basculer.

_Chris:_ Je pense qu'il n'y a rien ici.

_Jill:_ Ouais. Je viens de regarder rapidement dans les bouquins là, c'est juste des livres normaux.

_Chris:_ Bon, et bien il ne reste plus qu'à avancer. Il y a une porte ici.

_Jill: _Allons-y alors. Je prie pour qu'on arrive bientôt au hall, parce que...

La radio de Jill coupa son élocution.

_"Jill ? C'est Barry. Vous allez bien ?"_

Elle saisit son Talkie-Walkie puis appuya sur le bouton de communication.

_Jill:_ Barry ! Oui. Et vous ?

_"Aaaaaah ! Vous êtes sain et sauf ! Nous n'avons pas bougés alors tout va bien pour nous. Nous vous attendons toujours dans le hall, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?"_

_Jill:_ Nous cherchons un chemin pour y accéder mais je pense qu'on s'est perdus.

_"Ah d'accord ! Vous voulez qu'on vienne à votre recherche ?"_

_Jill:_ Non. Ne prenez pas de risques, on devrait plus être très loin.

_"Comme vous voulez. Je m'inquiétais parce que j'ai essayé de contacter Chris en premier et j'avais pas de réponses !"_

_Jill:_ C'est normal. Quand on tentait d'échapper aux chiens dehors, il est tombé et a perdu sa radio.

_"Merde ! Fais attention à la tienne !"_

_Jill:_ Oui.

_"Bon, dépêchez-vous. Je suis pas rassuré de vous savoir seuls je ne sais où."_

_Jill:_ On fait attention Barry, t'en fais pas !

_"Je sais que vous êtes des grands, mais ici ça ne change rien que vous soyez débrouillards ou non."_

_Jill: _Je sais bien.

_"Restez prudents. Terminé"_

Elle rangea sa radio dans la pochette attachée à son harnet.

_Jill:_ Bon, la seule issue c'est cette porte ?

_Chris:_ Oui.

_Jill:_ Allons-y.

Chris ouvrit doucement la porte pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait aucun danger derrière celle-ci. Le diagnostic était impossible car le nouveau couloir qui se présentait à eux était dans le noir total.

_Chris:_ Putain, on voit rien du tout !

_Jill:_ Ah oui effectivement ! C'est le noir complet. Attends.

Elle prit sa torche en main et l'alluma. Le faisceau lumineux éclairait d'une vive lueur circulaire.

_Jill:_ Ça me stresse !

_Chris:_ Je suis pas rassuré non plus.

_Jill:_ Putain mais... t'es sûr qu'on fait pas fausse route ?

_Chris:_ J'en sais rien moi. On peut plus reculer de toutes façons, alors...

_Jill:_ Bon sang...

Ils commencèrent à avancer dans le couloir silencieux, à tel point que l'on pouvait entendre battre le coeur affolé des agents. Du mobilier était collé au mur. C'était un buffet en chêne, recouvert d'une nappe protectrice. Après quelques mètres, un rideau de couleur rosée marquait un détour sur la droite où un miroir brisé était accroché au mur. Les éclats de verre jonchaient la moquette du sol. Contraints de marcher dessus, les S.T.A.R.S attirèrent l'attention d'un zombi. Jill éclaira rapidement en face d'elle. Les pas du monstre se rapprochaient lentement mais rien n'était en vue, et pour cause, un second détour au bout de l'allée cachait la créature. Elle déambula jusqu'à sortir de sa cachette, les bras balants. Comme elle éclairait, Jill visa la tête du mort-vivant d'une seule main. C'est en tremblant qu'elle appuya sur la détente. Le zombi était au sol, terrassé. Ils attendirent quelques secondes afin de s'assurer qu'il ne se relève pas, puis continuèrent leur avancée quand une porte s'ouvrit au-delà du détour, laissant entrer une lueur orangée. Chris et Jill se regardèrent stupéfaits.

_Barry:_ Chris ? Jill ?

_Jill:_ Barry !

_Chris:_ Barry !

Ils accoururent au bout du couloir. Barry se tenait effectivement devant eux, le sourire aux lèvres. Après avoir franchis la porte, ils avaient enfin rejoints le hall d'entrée du manoir.

_Chris:_ Hooo putain, enfin !

_Jill:_ Dieu merci !

_Barry: _Je suis content de vous retrouver !

_Chris:_ Ah bah de même pour nous !

_Jill:_ Comment ça se fait que tu aies ouvert la porte comme ça ?

_Barry: _J'ai entendu un coup de feu, alors j'ai ouvert la porte pour voir et comme je voyais ta torche j'ai pensé que c'était vous.

_Jill:_ Ah oui, ma torche. Il faut que je l'éteigne tiens.

L'étage du manoir était simple. Il s'agissait juste d'une plate-forme suivant le contour de la salle. Un accès coupait en travers pour accéder plus rapidement de l'autre côté.

_Chris:_ Où est Wesker ?

_Barry:_ Suivez-moi, mais préparez vous à un choc.


	8. Chapitre 7

Barry s'avançait vers une porte quelques pas à côté de celle d'où Jill et Chris sortaient. C'est en s'interrogeant qu'ils le suivirent. Le petit couloir dans lequel ils entraient menait vers la gauche et donnait sur l'extérieur. Le clair de lune passait à travers les vitres qu'il y avait tout le long du côté droit. Albert Wesker attendait au bout, les bras croisés. Devant lui, une porte en bois était ouverte. On pouvait entendre le vent souffler.

_Albert:_ Content de vous revoir vivants.

_Chris:_ Nous aussi patron.

_Jill:_ Oui.

_Wesker: _J'aimerais que vous me fassiez un petit rapport, mais avant ça, nous devons vous montrer quelque chose.

Il partait devant en passant la porte. Les trois S.T.A.R.S firent de même et arrivèrent sur un grand balcon. Totalement désordonné, il était sur la façade avant du manoir. Des plantes quasiment mortes étaient dans de magnifiques poteries en terre, fissurées ou même cassées. Une table ronde dont la plupart des chaises étaient couchées au sol se trouvait au milieu. Il y avait des bancs le long de la rambarde et contre le mur de la bâtisse. Sur l'un d'eux résidait une silhouette inerte. Jill se rapprocha pour mieux voir en raison de la pénombre et reconnut le gilet du S.T.A.R.S. Elle se retourna aussitôt vers Barry qui semblait désolé.

_Barry:_ C'est Forest.

_Jill:_ Forest ? Non !

_Chris_: Sérieux ?!

_Albert:_ Hélas...

Jill mit sa main contre sa bouche, effarée. Chris quant à lui laissa tomber son fusil et se pencha en avant en appuyant ses mains sur ses genoux. Lui et Forest se connaissaient bien. Ils s'entrainaient au tir ensemble et se rendaient parfois dans un petit bar du centre ville de Raccoon City, appelé le "J's Bar". Barry lui fit quelques tapes sur l'épaule en l'aidant à se redresser.

_Chris: _Vous êtes sûrs que c'est bien lui ?

_Albert:_ Malheureusement oui.

_Chris:_ Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?

_Barry:_ On pense qu'il a été attaqué par des oiseaux.

_Chris:_ Des oiseaux ?

_Barry:_ Oui.

_Chris: _Jill, tu peux éclairer s'il te plaît ?

Jill ralluma sa torche puis l'orienta en direction du corps. C'était bien Forest Speyer, membre de l'équipe BRAVO. Ses cheveux châtains mi-long étaient ébouriffés et des marques de bec dominaient son visage couvert de sang. Son gilet d'opération était effrité et troué. L'expression de son visage témoignait d'une souffrance effroyable. Devant cette vision cauchemardesque, Jill éteignit sa torche.

_Chris:_ Ça fait déjà quatre personnes. J'espère sincèrement qu'il n'y aura pas d'autres victimes !

_Jill:_ Il ne reste plus qu'Edward, Richard, Enrico et Rebecca.

_Chris:_ Je me demande si ils savent que Kenneth et Forest sont morts.

_Albert:_ Aucune idée. Impossible en tout cas qu'ils sachent que Joseph l'est.

_Jill:_ Je crois que Kevin est mort aussi.

_Chris:_ Comment ?!

_Jill:_ Quand nous étions dehors et que Joseph était sous mes yeux, l'hélicoptère de l'équipe BRAVO était derrière. Il y avait un corps.

_Chris:_ Merde !

_Barry:_ Il est primordial de retrouver les autres.

_Albert:_ Oui, ne serait-ce que pour savoir s'ils sont encore en vie.

_Chris: _Comment on fait ?

_Jill:_ J'arrive à sec niveau munitions. S'aventurer comme ça davantage peut s'avérer dangereux.

_Chris:_ J'ai plus de flingue moi, alors comme ça...

_Albert:_ Et ce fusil là ?

_Chris:_ Pas la moindre balle.

_Barry:_ Tu l'as eu où d'ailleurs ?

_Chris:_ Quand on explorait l'aile droite du manoir, on est arrivés dans une salle où il y était. J'ai juste eu à me servir.

_Jill: _Ça a faillit nous coûter la vie. La salle d'avant était piégée.

_Albert:_ Comment ça ?

_Chris:_ Bah juste avant la salle dans laquelle je l'ai trouvé, il y avait une sorte de sas. Le fusil était sur un socle qui s'est rétracté et ça a activé un piège. On s'est retrouvés enfermés dans ce sas et le plafond descendait petit à petit. On s'en est tirés de justesse.

_Barry:_ La salle était piégée hein... Cette maison est vraiment hors du commun !

_Albert:_ Tu devrais le garder quand même.

_Chris:_ Ah oui, j'avais pas l'intention de m'en séparer. Je peux toujours utiliser la crosse.

_Albert:_ Bon, et sinon, comment ça se fait que tu n'aies plus ton Beretta ?

_Chris:_ Je l'ai paumé dehors quand nous étions poursuivis par ces sales clébards !

_Albert:_ C'est mauvais, ça... Jill, tu disais que t'avais plus trop de munitions ?

_Jill:_ Oui. Forest en aurait peut-être sur lui ?

_Barry:_ Non, nous avons déjà vérifiés.

_Albert:_ Mais Chris, tu peux au moins prendre son Beretta. Je vais te donner des munitions, Kenneth en avait lui.

_Chris:_ Il vous en reste beaucoup vous ?

_Albert:_ Barry a très peu tiré. Moi, il doit me rester les trois quarts de mon chargeur actuel et j'en ai un de rechange. Je vais te le donner justement.

_Chris:_ Non, donnez moi celui qui est déjà entamé !

_Albert:_ Non ! La vie de mon équipe importe plus que la mienne, alors maintenant tu prends ça !

Albert tendait à Chris le chargeur plein, récupéré sur le corps de Kenneth. Il était réticent à le prendre, pensant voler le moyen de survie de son patron. Il le saisit finalement après quelques secondes d'hésitation en baissant les yeux.

_Barry_: Ça ira pour nous, j'ai le Magnum !

_Chris:_ Merci capitaine...

_Albert:_ Bon, je suppose qu'on devrait envisager autre chose maintenant. Tu me feras ton rapport plus tard.

_Jill:_ C'est bien des oiseaux qui ont tués Forest. La raison pour laquelle les habitants de ce manoir sont comme ça toucherait aussi les animaux ?

_Albert:_ Ouais, on dirait bien.

_Chris:_ Vous pensez qu'il peut s'agir de quoi vous ?

_Albert: _Je ne sais vraiment pas...

_Barry:_ Peut-être une nouvelle maladie ?

_Chris:_ Une sorte de virus ?

_Jill:_ Ça se saurait si c'était ça quand même ?

_Albert:_ Ça veut rien dire, si comme Barry le dit il s'agit bel et bien d'une nouvelle maladie, elle peut s'avérer encore inconnue.

_Barry:_ Oui mais après, ce qu'il faut se dire, c'est que si elle est naturelle elle serait connue justement. Or, j'ai jamais vu ça...

_Chris:_ Elle aurait été créée ?

_Jill:_ Ça laisserait supposer que ça vient donc d'une manipulation génétique ?

_Barry:_ Si on ne se trompe pas c'est la seule hypothèse. Du moins, je pense.

_Albert: _Inutile d'émettre hypothèses sur hypothèses, attendons un peu avant, voir si on peut trouver des réponses concrètes.

Chris avait les yeux rivés sur le cadavre de Forest. Il repensait aux moments passés avec lui, les rigolades quand il tentait tant bien que mal d'attirer l'attention de la serveuse du bar où ils se retrouvaient parfois, Cindy Lennox. Une belle blonde aux cheveux longs qui ne laissait pas Forest indifférent.

_Jill:_ Il devait intégrer l'équipe ALPHA demain...

_Chris:_ Pfff, quelle ironie ! Repose en paix mon ami, les séances de tirs avec toi vont me manquer. Je te regretterai.

_Wesker_: On devrait retourner dans le hall maintenant. Ces oiseaux risquent de revenir.

_Barry:_ Allons-y Chris, on ne peut plus rien pour lui.

_Chris:_ Oui...

Il ramassa son fusil, puis prit le pistolet de Forest au sol. Les quatre S.T.A.R.S, encore sous le choc, retournèrent dans le hall principal. La stupéfaction était au rendez-vous. Deux personnes étaient sur la plate forme centrale, l'une semblant aider l'autre à marcher. Alertées par le bruit de la porte, elles se retournèrent. C'était Rebecca et Richard.

_Rebecca:_ Hooo, c'est pas vrai ! Dieu soit loué !

_Richard:_ ...Merci !

_Jill:_ Rebecca !

_Albert: _Ça alors !

_Chris:_ Richard, Rebecca !

_Barry:_ Vous êtes vivants !

Tous étaient enjoués des retrouvailles. Les quatres officiers accoururent auprès des deux rescapés. Le visage de Rebecca était maculé de tâches de sang. Elle soutenait Richard par le biais de son épaule, il semblait blessé. Son bras dégoulinait de sang et était très boursoufflé.

_Jill:_ Vous allez bien ?!

_Rebecca:_ Moi ça va, mais il est blessé.

_Chris: _Attends, on va l'aider ça ira plus vite. Barry tu m'aides ?

_Barry:_ Bien sûr !

_Chris: _Tiens Jill !

Il donna son fusil à Jill pendant que Barry rangeait son Magnum dans son étui.

_Jill:_ Que s'est-il passé pour qu'il ait un bras comme ça ?!

_Rebecca:_ Je... Je vais vous expliquer mais on doit l'emmener dans la salle...

_Albert:_ Quelle salle ?

_Rebecca:_ Une petite salle où... Il y a du sérum, je...

Elle était totalement perdue dans ses pensées. Chris et Barry soutenaient Richard, qui semblait souffrir. Il se plaignait, gémissait et respirait difficilement.

_Chris:_ Il ne va vraiment pas bien !

_Albert:_ Bon, Rebecca ! On te suit !

Rebecca ouvrait aussitôt le chemin en direction de la porte qui était en face de celle où ils étaient. Barry et Chris guidaient Richard, comateux. Wesker et Jill concluaient la marche. Un autre balcon était derrière la porte. Il était encore plus spacieux que le précédent. Là aussi, il y avait des plantes abîmées et des bancs. Des lanternes éteintes étaient suspendues sur deux pilliers en fer forgé. Le vent soufflait plus fort qu'avant, entraînant ainsi un véritable vacarme dans les arbres. Par les fenêtres, on pouvait voir l'étage supérieur de la salle à manger, qui ne faisait rien d'autre que le contour de la pièce. Le haut de l'horloge était visible. Au bout du balcon, un petit rebord virait sur la droite à l'angle du mur. Rebecca y allait, muette.

_Jill:_ Tu es sûre de savoir où tu vas ?

_Rebecca:_ Oui, on n'est plus très loin.

_Chris:_ L'état de Richard empire seconde par seconde on dirait !

_Rebecca:_ C'est pour ça que nous devons faire vite, je vais tout vous expliquer mais ne traînons pas !

Une fois l'angle dépassé, une petite porte métallique entrouverte les invitait à entrer. La pluie commença à tomber en petite gouttelettes. Une fois entrés, Wesker referma la porte.

_Albert:_ Au moins nous sommes abrités !

Rebecca hurla aussitôt. Une escalier menant vers le bas était devant eux, mais un zombi les empêchait de descendre. Il était couvert d'impact de balles, mais entamait tout de même l'ascension des marches en rampant comme il le pouvait.

_Rebecca:_ Je suis certaine de l'avoir tué celui là !

_Chris:_ Même dans la tête ?!

_Rebecca:_ Je ne sais pas !

_Albert:_ On va voir ça !

Il braqua son arme en direction du cerveau presque à vif de la créature et lui asséna le coup fatal. Le zombi fut aussitôt inerte.

_Albert:_ Pour les tuer une bonne fois pour toute, une balle en pleine tête semble être le seul moyen.

_Rebecca:_ Je ne savais pas...

_Albert:_ Maintenant si.

_Rebecca:_ C'est.. c'est par là !

L'entrée de l'escalier était à leur opposé. Pour pouvoir descendre, il fallait qu'ils fassent le tour de la rambarde. Rebecca le fit en courant et s'arrêta net au moment de poser les pieds sur les marches.

_Rebecca:_ Il est bien mort ?

_Albert:_ Normalement oui, mais si tu doutes je peux toujours passer devant ?

_Rebecca:_ Non, monsieur Wesker, vous avez sûrement raison...

Elle s'avança en restant méfiante puis enjamba rapidement la dépouille ensanglantée. Wesker avait dépassé les autres et suivait Rebecca de près. Quand ce fut au tour de Chris et Barry, un problème se présenta. Portant Richard, ils ne pouvaient descendre avec le cadavre au beau milieu des marches.

_Chris:_ Ça va pas là, on peut pas descendre à trois si ce machin est encore là.

_Albert: _Vous pouvez pas le pousser ?

_Chris:_ J'en doute, c'est déjà assez galère comme ça de maintenir Richard, alors si en plus on doit le pousser...

_Barry:_ Il faut le tirer d'en bas.

_Rebecca:_ Hooo, c'est déguelasse !

_Barry:_ Il n'y a pas d'autres choix !

_Albert_: Bon, ok, ok ! Attendez !

Il remontait au niveau du torse du zombi et le poussait avec le pieds. Le corps glissait le long des marches, jusqu'à atteindre le rez-de-chaussée après les quelques efforts du capitaine. Le dernier qu'il fit servit à coller le zombi contre le mur, permettant ainsi à Chris et Barry de passer aisément. Rebecca ouvrit une petite porte juste à côté de l'escalier, que Jill referma une fois que tout le monde était entré dans la pièce où elle menait.


	9. Chapitre 8

Ils étaient dans une petite salle sans fenêtre. Une armoire collée sur le mur de droite était remplie de médicaments. Un coffre se trouvait juste à sa droite, et de l'autre côté un lit muni d'un draps blanc faisait l'angle du mur. À ses pieds, un petit bureau de bois mettait à disposition une machine à écrire, accompagnée d'un calepin et d'une petite lampe. Rebecca avait prit soin d'allumer la lumière principale. La pièce était très lumineuse. Les S.T.A.R.S se trouvaient à l'étroit, en dépit de leur nombre et de l'espace qu'il y avait. Rebecca était une jeune femme de tout juste 18 ans. Le mois précédent, elle intégra l'équipe BRAVO des S.T.A.R.S en tant qu'infirmière sur le terrain. De nature intelligente, elle était plutôt mûre pour son âge. Elle était assez grande et mince et ses cheveux châtains lui arrivaient aux joues. Joueuse de Basketball hors pair, elle respirait d'ordinaire la joie de vivre. Elle se mit aussitôt à chercher quelque chose frénétiquement dans l'armoire tout en s'adressant à Chris et Barry.

_Rebecca:_ Allongez-le dans le lit.

_Chris:_ Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

_Rebecca:_ Du sérum. Je sais qu'il y en a. Jill ? Tu peux me chercher une seringue dans le coffre s'il te plaît ?

_Jill:_ Je veux bien, mais comment tu sais s'il y en a là dedans ?

_Rebecca:_ Je suis venue ici avec lui tout à l'heure et j'ai fouillée brièvement. Il devrait y en avoir.

_Jill:_ Bon, bah dans ce cas ok.

Elle confia le fusil à Wesker puis entama ses recherches dans le coffre rempli d'outils destinés aux médecins. Pendant ce temps là, Rebecca examinait divers flacons pour trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Chris et Barry venaient tout juste d'allonger Richard sur le lit, presque inconscient. Il tremblait et toussait.

_Chris:_ Je pense qu'il a une forte fièvre.

_Barry:_ Il ne va pas bien du tout.

_Chris:_ Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, Rebecca ?

_Rebecca:_ Je vais vous expliquer mais avant je dois juste trouver le sérum.

Jill tendit une pochette transparente à Rebecca. Elle contenait une seringue avec un set de plusieurs aiguilles de tailles différentes. Quand Rebecca posa les yeux dessus, son regard semblait s'illuminer.

_Jill:_ C'est ça qu'il te faut ?

_Rebecca:_ Oui Jill ! Merci !

Elle saisit le sachet en plastique et continua sans broncher son inspection. Au bout de quelques secondes presque interminables, elle trouva enfin le flacon qu'elle cherchait. A présent devant le lit, elle s'agenouilla puis ouvrit le sérum.

_Rebecca:_ Tout va bien se passer Richard, je vais te faire une injection.

_Richard:_ Arf ! ... Gggh, J'ai..ai..pe..peur... Rebe...cca ...

_Rebecca:_ Non ne t'inquiètes plus, ça va aller maintenant.

Elle vérifia l'aiguille assignée à la seringue après l'avoir remplie de sérum puis piqua la peau au niveau d'une gigantesque morsure. Deux crochets semblaient avoir plantés le bras de Richard. La peau virait au bleu au même endroit et était bouillante. Une fois le liquide totalement administré, elle retira lentement l'aiguille puis posa la seringue sur le couvercle du coffre. Richard ferma les yeux et tentait de se calmer.

_Rebecca_: Bon, il est temps pour moi de vous expliquer. Je ne sais pas par où commencer...

_Chris:_ Calme toi déjà, nous sommes là maintenant.

_Rebecca:_ Oui... Je ne pensais pas que vous viendrez aussi rapidement.

_Jill:_ Nous n'avons pas traînés quand les liaisons ont étés coupées, mais ce n'était pas assez rapide pour autant.

_Rebecca:_ Pas assez rapide ?

_Jill:_ ...

_Barry:_ Nous aussi nous devons te dire certaines choses.

Rebecca baissa les yeux, pensant comprendre où voulait en venir Barry. Elle attendait les bras balants la triste révélation.

_Rebecca:_ Dites moi.

_Barry:_ Forest et Kenneth sont morts Rebecca. Je suis désolé.

Elle inspira profondément puis passa la main dans ses cheveux tout en faisant la moue. Ses yeux pétillaient, ce qui annonçait une larme iminente.

_Chris:_ C'est un choc pour nous tous tu sais.

_Rebecca:_ Nous avons tous passés les portes de ce manoir ensemble... C'est dur de se dire qu'ils n'en sortirons pas.

_Jill: _Joseph est mort lui aussi.

_Albert:_ Oui. Quand nous sommes venus, nous nous sommes posés non loin de votre hélicoptère. C'est là que des chiens nous ont attaqués. Joseph a été submergé, ce qui nous a alertés. C'est là qu'il est mort. Nous avons prit la fuite et sommes arrivés là.

_Jill:_ Je pense que Kevin aussi.

_Rebecca:_ Oui, il est mort aussi. C'est ça qui nous a permis de se rendre compte du danger qui rôdait dehors. Nous sommes restés un moment à l'extérieur avant de devoir fuir. Edward a été tué dans la forêt par ces bêtes lui aussi.

_Chris:_ Edward aussi ?!

_Barry_: C'est pas vrai ?!

_Jill:_ Putain ! Et Enrico ?

_Rebecca:_ Il n'est plus dans le manoir.

_Albert:_ Comment ça il n'est plus dans le manoir ?!

_Rebecca:_ Il a trouvé une issue. Nous étions en route pour le rejoindre quand nous avons été confrontés à lui.

_Jill:_ Lui ?

_Rebecca:_ Je vais vous expliquer. J'explorais le manoir aux côtés de Richard quand nous avons reçus un appel radio d'Enrico. Il disait être dans la cour arrière du manoir et qu'il y avait un chemin, alors nous devions nous y regrouper pour continuer ensuite. Sauf qu'en cherchant un moyen de rejoindre le point de rassemblement, on s'est retrouvés dans une sorte de grenier. Un serpent gigantesque nous a attaqué et en tentant de me sauver la vie, Richard s'est fait mordre. On s'est barrés le plus vite possible mais il ne se sentait déjà plus très bien, alors comme je suis venue ici une première fois tout à l'heure et que j'ai aperçue le sérum, j'ai décidée de venir lui faire une injection. C'est en sortant que nous sommes tombés sur vous.

_Chris:_ Un serpent géant ?

_Jill:_ Ça devient ridicule là !

_Chris:_ Inutile de dire que ça paraît invraisemblable, mais j'en ai vu assez pour te croire sur parole.

_Barry:_ De plus, on ne peut pas dire que la morsure sur le bras de Richard est bénigne.

_Jill:_ Un serpent géant comment ?

_Rebecca:_ Géant comme on ne peut l'imaginer. S'il vous plaît, dites moi que vous savez ce qu'il se passe ici !

_Albert_: Nous savons simplement que rien n'est normal.

_Rebecca: _Il faut que je vous montre ça alors !

Elle ouvrit sa sacoche au niveau du bas de son dos et sortit un petit journal froissé. Elle parcourait les pages attentivement, jusqu'à s'arrêter à l'une d'elle. En maintenant ouverte cette même page, elle tendait le journal à Jill.

_Rebecca:_ Vous devriez lire ça.

_Jill:_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Jill prit en main l'ouvrage. C'était une sorte de journal intime, écrit à la main et au crayon de bois. Elle inspira puis commençait la lecture à partir de la page que Rebecca avait retenue.

_"9 mai 1998 :_

_Ce soir, j'ai joué au poker avec Scott, Steve le chercheur et Alias le garde. Steve a beaucoup gagné, mais je pense qu'il a triché. Saloperie !  
_

_10 mai 1998 :_

_Aujourd'hui, l'un des principaux chercheurs m'a demandé de m'occuper d'un monstre qui ressemble à une sorte de gorille sans peau. Il m'a dit qu'il fallait le nourrir d'animaux vivants. C'est carrément glauque !_

_Lorsque je lui ai jeté un cochon, le monstre a commencé par jouer avec… puis il lui a arraché les pattes et les viscères, avant de commencer à le dévorer. Cette fois s'en est trop, dès que j'ai la moindre opportunité, je me casse d'ici !  
_

_11 mai 1998 :_

_Vers 5 heures du matin, Scott est venu me réveiller. Il m'a vraiment foutu les boules. Il portait une combinaison de protection, un peu comme celle des astronautes. Il m'a dit d'en enfiler une moi aussi._

_J'ai compris qu'un accident s'était produit dans le labo du sous-sol. Je savais que ça arriverait un jour. Ces bouffons de chercheurs ne dorment jamais, même pendant les vacances. Pas un seul jour de repos depuis je sais même pas combien de temps !  
_

_12 mai 1998 :_

_Je porte cette saleté de combinaison depuis hier. J'ai la peau sale, je me sens poisseux. En plus ça me démange c'est horrible. Les chiens me regardent d'un drôle d'air. Pour leur apprendre, je ne les ai pas nourris aujourd'hui. Bien fait pour eux. C'est vexant de se faire toiser comme ça.  
_

_13 mai 1998 :_

_Je suis allé à l'infirmerie parce que mon dos était tout gonflé et me démangeait. Ils m'ont bandé le dos et le docteur m'a dit que je n'avais plus besoin de porter la combinaison. Je n'ai qu'une seule envie : dormir.  
_

_14 mai 1998 : _

_Lorsque je me suis réveillé ce matin, j'ai découvert une autre ampoule à mon pied. C'était pas une petite amoule de merde, incroyable ! Tellement grosse que j'ai dû traîner du pied pour aller au chenil. Les chiens ont été étonnement calmes toute la journée._

_Je me suis ensuite aperçu que certains d'entre eux s'étaient enfuis. C'est peut-être leur moyen de se venger après trois jours de jeûne. Si quelqu'un s'en aperçoit, je vais me faire dépouiller !_

_16 mai 1998 :_

_J'ai entendu dire qu'un chercheur qui avait tenté de s'échapper du complexe a été tué la nuit dernière. Tout mon corps me brûle et me démange la nuit._

_Lorsque j'ai gratté mon bras enflé, un morceau de chair pourrie est tombé._

_Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?_

_19 mai 1998 :_

_Plus de fièvre mais démangeaisons. Très faim aujourd'hui, mangé nourriture des chiens._

_21 mai 1998 :_

_Ca gratte, gratte Scott venu sale tête alors je l'ai tué, Délicieux._

_22 mai 1998_

_Gratte. Délicieux."_

L'écriture des derniers jours est d'une précision infantile, tremblante et disproportionnée. C'est avec un regard troublée que Jill referma le journal.  
Il contenait beaucoup d'indices sur ce qui était survenu dans cet immense manoir. Ils avaient enfin une piste, un début d'explication. Ils connaissaient désormais l'existence d'un laboratoire souterrain où il y avait des "spécimens".

_Chris:_ Rebecca, tu as trouvée ça où ?

_Rebecca:_ Dans une petite chambre tout à l'heure avec Richard.

_Chris:_ Bon et bien, on en sait un peu plus.

_Barry: _Ce serait donc une maladie ?

Albert: On dirait bien. Par mesure de sécurité, plus personne ne porte ses mains à sa bouche ou à son nez.

_Jill:_ Hoooo, nan ! Putain ça va me faire flipper !

_Chris:_ Relax ! Relax ! On ne sait même pas si ça se transmet par voie aérienne où si ça se transmet tout court. Si il dit ça, c'est par assurance c'est tout.

_Jill: _Je déteste ce genre de truc !

_Chris:_ Ça se comprend.

_Barry:_ Dans le laboratoire du sous-sol disait-il...

_Albert:_ Ça devait sûrement rester secret et ne pas s'ébruiter.

_Chris:_ Je suppose.

_Albert_: Nous avons un début d'explication. Maintenant, nous devons retrouver Enrico.

_Barry:_ Il faut trouver le chemin.

_Rebecca:_ Pour ça, je n'ai qu'à lui demander.

_Albert:_ Vous avez un contact radio ?!

_Rebecca_: Oui, mais le dernier était pour nous avertir du point de rassemblement. Je ne l'ai pas recontacté depuis.

_Albert:_ Il n'est pas au courant pour Richard ?

_Rebecca:_ Non.

_Chris:_ Et les autres ?

_Rebecca:_ Je l'ignore complètement.

_Albert:_ Je vais lui passer l'appel. Vous êtes sur quel canal ?

_Rebecca:_ 140.85.

Albert prit sa radio et régla la fréquence en tournant le tuner.

_Albert:_ Enrico ?

_"Wesker ?!"_

_Albert:_ Enrico ! Oui, c'est moi !

_"Ho la vache ! Vous êtes là ! Mais depuis quand ?!"_

_Albert:_ Depuis une heure, peut-être deux.

_"Vous êtes où ?"_

_Albert_: Dans une sorte d'infirmerie dans le manoir avec Rebecca et Richard.

_"Bon bah écoutez, heuumm... J'arrive hein, là je suis derrière. Dans une dizaine de minutes je devrais être là. On se rejoint où ?"_

_Albert_: Il y a un soucis Enrico. Je dois te dire certaines choses.

_"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"_

_Albert: _Kenneth, Kevin, Edward et Forest sont morts.

_"Je savais pour Kevin et Edward, mais je pensais que Forest et Kenneth étaient encore en vie..."_

_Albert_: Je suis désolé. De plus, Richard est dans un état grave.

_"Hooo, c'est pas vrai !"_

_Albert:_ De notre côté, Joseph est mort. Tu vas bien ?

_"Ouais ouais, ça va, ça va. Je suis désolé par rapport à Joseph."_

_Albert:_ Tu penses être en sécurité là où tu es ?

_"Là où je suis non, mais si je reviens un peu en arrière oui."_

_Albert:_ Nous allons venir. Tu peux nous guider ?

_"Comment ça vous allez venir ? Non, je veux pas ! Albert, moi je suis seul alors ne vous mettez pas en danger. Je serais là d'ici dix minutes à peine."_

_Albert:_ Tu te mets à l'abri et tu nous attends. Tu as beau être le capitaine de l'équipe BRAVO, je suis celui du S.T.A.R.S en plus d'être celui d'ALPHA. Ce sera plus sûr de venir à plusieurs que toi seul.

_"Bon, comme tu voudras. Je vais vous aiguiller du coup."_

_Albert: _Depuis le hall, tu pourrais nous dire où aller ?

_"Le hall d'entrée ?"_

_Albert_: Oui.

_"Ho bah ouais sans problème."_

_Albert:_ Bon, nous y allons, je te recontacte dès que nous y sommes. Terminé.

_"Restez prudents tous, terminé."_


	10. Chapitre 9

_Albert: _Bon, et bien nous allons y aller.

_Rebecca:_ Je pense que je vais rester ici moi. On ne peut pas abandonner Richard.

_Albert:_ Non, c'est sûr. Séparons nous en deux groupes de trois dans ce cas. Rebecca, tu restes donc ici avec Richard, et Chris c'est pareil. Jill et Barry, vous venez avec moi.

_Jill:_ Pour chercher Enrico ?

_Albert:_ Oui.

_Chris: _Je devrais peut-être y aller à la place de Jill non ?

_Albert:_ Non, il faut équilibrer les équipes. Tu ne douterais pas d'elle quand même ?

_Chris:_ Non, mais c'est juste que c'est dangereux alors...

_Jill:_ Ça ira Chris, je suis bien entourée.

_Chris:_ Heu.. que...

_Albert:_ Tu vois, tout ira bien qu'elle te dit. Bon, et surtout vous ne bougez pas d'ici. On garde le contact radio. Restez à l'affût.

_Chris:_ C'est plutôt à moi de dire ça. Vous faites gaffe !

_Rebecca:_ Oui... Attention à vous.

Les trois S.T.A.R.S prêts à partir reprenaient leur arme en main. Barry fit un petit signe de tête complice à Chris et Rebecca, qui renvoyèrent le geste aussitôt. Quand les deux hommes passèrent la porte, Jill fixa Chris un petit instant avant de la passer à son tour et la refermer. Le bruit de leurs pas s'estompaient de seconde en seconde, jusqu'à devenir inaudible.

_Chris_: Bon, et bien il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre.

_Rebecca:_ Pfiouuuuu, quelle nuit !

_Chris_: Jamais j'aurai pensé vivre une chose pareille de toute ma vie.

_Rebecca:_ C'est vrai que c'est loin d'être imaginable.

_Chris_: Tu devrais essuyer ton visage.

_Rebecca:_ Ah, heu.. Oui ! J'avais presque oublié.

Elle sortit de sa sacoche blanche de petites compresses ainsi qu'un spray antiseptique. Elle en aspergea sur les fameuses rondelles de ouate et enlevait les traces de sang qu'elle avait sur le visage.

_Chris: _Tu es blessée ?

_Rebecca_: Ah heuu...non. C'est pas le mien, c'est celui de Richard. C'est juste que maintenant il est tout sec et j'ai que ça pour l'enlever, alors voilà.

_Chris:_ D'accord.

_Rebecca:_ Je pue le désinfectant maintenant, pouuaaah !

_Chris_: Tu pourras prendre une bonne douche en rentrant, ça partira.

_Rebecca:_ J'aimerais tellement... Tu crois vraiment qu'on arrivera à partir d'ici ?

_Chris:_ Il n'y a pas de raisons !

_Rebecca:_ Je sais pas, il y a déjà eu tellement de morts...

_Chris:_ Nous allons nous en sortir, c'est qu'une question de temps Rebecca. Ok ?

_Rebecca_: Huuuuum... Ouais, certainement...

_Chris: _C'est ta première intervention je crois, non ?

_Rebecca:_ Malheureusement. Tu parles d'une première !

_Chris:_ C'est la première fois que nous sommes confrontés à une situation si... particulière.

_Rebecca:_ Et bah j'espère bien ! Je ne veux plus jamais revivre ça. Tu vas me dire, les sacrifices font partie du métier mais bon...

_Chris:_ Oui c'est vrai, mais là il n'y a rien de normal. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

_Rebecca:_ Oui oui...

_Chris:_ Ouais ouais...

_Rebecca:_ Je suis en train de repenser à ce qu'a dit le capitaine Wesker.

_Chris:_ Quoi donc ?

_Rebecca:_ Il faut équilibrer les équipes... Je ne pensais pas que mon supérieur était un macho.

Chris souria. Malgré les événements, un peu de gaieté arrivait à trouver sa place dans ce manoir de l'enfer.

_Chris: _Depuis que je le connais, il est comme ça. Tu verras, quand on sera rentrés, t'en verras d'autres de lui. Il est comme il est mais, c'est un homme plutôt agréable au final.

_Rebecca:_ Ça surprend quand même.

_Chris:_ Je suis habitué mais quand j'ai débarqué au S.T.A.R.S, moi aussi ça m'avait turlupiné. Même sidéré ! Mais je l'ai bien vécu et maintenant je fais avec.

_Rebecca: _Je m'en souviendrais !

_Chris:_ Richard n'était pas armé ? J'ai beau regarder je ne vois aucune arme sur lui.

_Rebecca_: Si si, il avait un fusil à pompe mais il l'a lâché quand le serpent l'a mordu.

_Chris:_ Ah bon ?!

_Rebecca:_ Ouais. D'ailleurs Wesker ne t'a même pas rendu le tiens en partant.

_Chris:_ Je m'en fiche de ça. Est-ce qu'il était chargé ?!

_Rebecca_: Le tiens ? Bah je sais pas, à toi de me le...

_Chris:_ Non mais celui de Richard !

_Rebecca:_ Ouais il me semble bien. Mais pourquoi ?

_Chris:_ Comme ça. C'était où exactement en fait ?

_Rebecca:_ Bah tu vois, la porte d'où vous sortiez quand on s'est retrouvés ?

_Chris: _Oui oui bien sûr oui.

_Rebecca:_ Et bien en la regardant, c'était la porte juste à gauche.

_Chris:_ C'est un couloir plongé dans le noir non ?

_Rebecca:_ Oui ! Comment tu sais ?

_Chris:_ J'y suis passé avec Jill peu avant. Il y avait même un miroir brisé non ?

_Rebecca:_ Heuuu je ne sais plus. Mais je comprends pas, on vous a pas vus.

_Chris:_ Vous deviez être dans le grenier dont tu nous parlais tout à l'heure. Là où ce serpent est. On a pas traînés alors c'est fort possible qu'on soit passés à ce moment là. C'était quelle porte ?

_Rebecca:_ Baaaah, en partant de l'entrée du couloir depuis le hall c'est la première à droite.

_Chris:_ Vous êtes passés par une bibliothèque pour entrer dans le couloir ?

_Rebecca:_ Ouais, nous avons virevoltés dans plusieurs couloirs, après on a montés un escalier et après la bibliothèque c'était le couloir ouais.

_Chris:_ Pourtant il y avait des zombis quand nous sommes passés nous...

_Rebecca:_ Et bien, on se contentait de les faire tomber à force de leur tirer dessus. On s'est frayés un chemin comme ça.

_Chris:_ Ah d'accord, ça explique donc...

_Rebecca:_ Hum... J'ai plus de balles d'ailleurs.

_Chris:_ Ok, je vais le chercher !

_Rebecca:_ Quoi ?! Non ! Non, non et non !

_Chris_: Il le faut Rebecca, ça peut nous sauver la vie !

_Rebecca:_ Sûrement mais les ordres de Wesker étaient clairs, on ne doit pas bouger d'ici !

_Chris:_ On ne peut pas s'en abstenir ! Ce fusil pourrait bien être notre billet de retour tu sais !

_Rebecca:_ Peut-être mais non, je veux pas que tu partes ! Non seulement Wesker ne veut pas mais en plus tu ne peux pas me laisser seule ici !

_Chris:_ Tu es une S.T.A.R.S Rebecca ! Tu peux t'en sortir seule ! Tiens, voilà mon Beretta avec toutes les munitions que j'ai. Sers t'en pour te protéger au cas où tu aies un quelconque problème. Je sais que je m'en sortirais même avec l'aide de mes seules mains. Au pire des cas, j'ai un couteau de combat. Ne préviens pas Wesker, je reviendrais !

Il posa rapidement son pistolet ainsi que toutes ses munitions sur le couvercle du coffre, à côté de la seringue utilisée par Rebecca juste avant. Il s'avança vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Il partait si rapidement que Rebecca n'eût même pas le temps de prononcer le moindre mot. Il monta l'escalier pour retourner à l'étage et claqua la porte qui menait au balcon, sous les avertissements de Rebecca. Le vent s'était calmé à l'extérieur. La forêt était toujours aussi noire mais très silencieuse. Il se pencha un minimum à la rambarde pour voir le devant du manoir. Plusieurs chiens pouvaient être vus devant la porte d'entrée grâce au clair de lune. Ils grognaient, comme si ils ne connaissaient plus rien d'autre que la rage et la férocité. Ces bêtes, malgré leur statut de chien de garde, devaient être de braves compagnons avant de ne devenir qu'une machine à tuer, sans âme mais exerçant tout de même leur tâche: protéger la résidence des intrus. Chris pénétra encore une fois le hall d'entrée. En face de lui, un chemin en moquette rouge menait au balcon d'en face. Il prit soin de jeter un oeil furtif au rez-de chaussée pour voir si Wesker, Barry et Jill étaient là, mais personne. Seul dans la pièce, il pouvait continuer.

_Chris:_ Alors, la porte du couloir... C'est celle là !

Il allait en direction de ladite porte, commençant à manquer d'assurance. Sa gorge devenait sèche et son coeur battant accélérait la cadence, ce qui lui donnait des sueurs.

_Chris: _Dans quoi je me suis embarqué ! Ça me paraissait être une super bonne idée, d'en bas...

Il ouvrit enfin la porte, hésitant. Toujours aussi sombre, ce couloir semblait être dominé par les ténèbres. Aussi ténébreux que le destin de ses habitants et peut-être même du sien. Il laissa la porte ouverte afin de faire entrer la lumière du lustre présent dans le hall. Bien que faible, elle lui donnait le courage nécessaire à continuer son chemin.

_Chris:_ Ok, je dois y aller ! Pour moi et pour les autres ! La première porte à droite... Elle est juste là. Bon...

Sa respiration devint plus poussée dès qu'il entrait dans la pièce encore inconnue qu'elle cachait. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que des fenêtres donnant sur l'extérieur et un pilier central. Derrière ce dernier, le chemin continuait directement sur la gauche et une porte ouverte. Quand il la tira vers lui, son premier objectif, qui s'agissait de trouver le grenier, était atteint. La porte qui y menait était en face, en montant quelques marches de bois poussièreuses. Des toiles d'araignée recouvraient la porte. Le regard de Chris se focalisait sur la petite loupiotte au dessus d'elle. Il ne voulait qu'une chose, rester dans la lumière.

_Chris:_ Pfff, ça inspire confiance... C'est juste là, je pique le fusil et je me tire direct !

Il s'avança en gardant la lumière en vue, se concentrant uniquement sur elle. C'est alors qu'un zombi l'agrippa fermement aux épaules. Prit par surprise, Chris était en position de faiblesse et ne tarda pas à tomber à la renverse sous le poids de son agresseur, qui tentait de lui attribuer une morsure fatale dans la région carotidienne.

Il paniquait et tentait de repousser en vain celui qui lui voulait du mal. Un duel de force s'entama, l'un voulant éloigner l'autre, qui au contraire voulait se rapprocher. Les morsures dans le vide du monstre engendraient l'entrechoquement des dents de sa machoire supérieure et inférieure.

_Chris:_ Quelle force ! ... Je ne peux pas...le..repousser !

Rougissant d'effort, Chris poussa de toutes ses forces le torse du monstre puis plaqua son avant bras sur sa gorge pour le tenir éloigné.

_Chris:_ C'est tout ou rien ! Enfoiré !

Dans un geste vif, il saisissa son couteau de survie, alors placé dans son étui au niveau de son pectoral gauche, et l'enfonça brusquement dans le crâne du mort-vivant qui s'effondra aussitôt. Il poussa le cadavre et se releva timidement, reprenant son souffle comme il le pouvait.


	11. Message aux lecteurs

Salut à tous mes petits amis ! Non, ceci n'est pas le chapitre suivant, mais un petit message qui vous est destiné. La Fanfiction est contrainte de rester en suspend durant un petit moment (environ deux mois). En effet, pour des raisons professionnelles de mon côté, je ne pourrais pas assurer la continuité de l'aventure de nos pauvres S.T.A.R.S jusqu'au mois de septembre environ. Sachez que toutefois, l'histoire n'est pas abandonnée pour autant, elle restera simplement en pause jusqu'à ce que ma disponibilité soit suffisante pour m'atteler à ma tâche et vous proposer un bon chapitre, je l'espère. Un premier grand merci à ceux qui suivent mes écrits, et un deuxième pour vous remercier de votre patience. N'hésitez pas à la partager, à me suivre sur le site ou encore à commenter car vraiment je ne veux pas rester sur mes acquis. C'est avec vous que j'adapte ma fic, selon vos commentaires et autres réflexions alors n'hésitez pas ! Très bon été à tous, et retrouvons nous au début du mois de septembre pour découvrir la suite du cauchemar de Jill et Chris !

Chocobo !


End file.
